Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el libro de los cuentos de hadas tuviera más que esconder? ¿Como sería si el "destino" fuera alguien manipulando los hilos? Acompaña a Raven y Apple mientras siguen los caminos de su cuento. ¿Podrán evitar el final que les aguarda? Y que hay de sus madres. En esta historia aun hay mucho para contar.
1. Prologo

**Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios aquí vertidos pertenecen a la compañía Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Algunos de los hechos se encuentran influenciados por el libro "EVER AFTER HIGH: EL LIBRO DEL DESTINO" escrito por Shannon Hale, otros de estos hechos se encuentran influenciados por la serie de televisión "ONCE UPON A TIME" cuyos creadores son Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Línea Argumental derivada de la original propuesta por los episodios web de este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" Y es que Regina Queen y Raven Queen son idénticas. Y es que Mary White y Apple White también son muy parecidas. Esta es una historia del pasado y el presente… una historia del bien y el mal.

Pareja: [Raven, Dexter] [Apple, Daring] [Regina, August] [Mary, Momotaro] [Snowflake, Derek]

Dedicado a: Mi mejor amiga, donde sea que se encuentre quiero que sepa que siempre la voy a querer mucho.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Sé que no tengo perdón, y que debería de estar actualizando LA HIJA DE UN ANGEL o LAZOS MUSICALES, en vez de hecharme otro proyecto encima. Pero no lo he podido evitar. De cualquier manera sepan que estoy apurándome para sacar todos los proyectos…

Palabras del capítulo: 2, 977 (son tan poquitas!)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Prologo.**

Sin importar el mundo en que te encuentres, los seres humanos somos iguales. Todos tenemos oportunidad de decidir, todos tenemos tanto bondad como maldad en nuestros corazones. Tal vez por esa razón las personas hacen ciertas cosas oscuras, tal vez por esa misma razón hacen cosas blancas. La verdad es que nadie es bueno o es malo. Podemos determinar sus acciones. Pero, a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas, cada acción es a su vez causa y consecuencia. Causa de algo que sucederá más adelante y que no se puede detener. Consecuencia de un pasado que no se puede cambiar. Por esa razón, hasta la más dulce rosa se marchita, hasta el vestido más exquisito puede romperse, hasta el más caro espejo se rompe, hasta el más fino juego de té se astilla. Es por eso que **Una Manzana** puede ser **tan Negra como un Cuervo.**

La siguiente historia es la historia del bien y del mal. Una historia acerca de cómo un corazón siempre es disputado entre el bien y el mal, por razones de lo sucede alrededor. Comienza en Ever After High, el internado para personajes de cuentos de hadas, y por dos generaciones una historia sucede se repite y cambia muchas cosas importantes en el mundo alrededor de esas personas. Con una madre y su hija, con otra madre y su hija. La siguiente historia empieza aquí y ahora.

El director Grimm le miraba con unos ojos penetrantes, como si en cualquier momento se pudiesen transformar en cuchillos y atravesar el corazón de su interlocutor. Sin embargo, aun si tuviese la espada encantada que era reliquia familiar de los Charming, simplemente no le haría nada. La necesitaba, claro que no de una manera física o sentimental, era una manera metódica y un tanto sádica la razón por la que la trataba con una marcada indiferencia que los mantenía calmados sin llegar a profesar un odio, que el director muy dentro de su corazón si sentía. Así que mientras la chica leía una y otra vez el gastado, amarillento, grasiento libro de pociones de las herederas Queen y vertía los ingredientes en un pequeño caldero de vidrio cuyo líquido ardía irremediablemente, el director observaba el procedimiento impaciente.

Dos… tres gotitas de extracto de zombis, cabellos de una dragona de pelo azulado con naranja, los ojos de un gato con patas de trapo, entre otras cosas más formaban el extraño líquido en la caldera. A Raven Queen le habían enseñado como usar el libro de hechizos de las Queen hace muchos años para envenenar una manzana, pero rápidamente aprendió que el libro podía hacer muchísimo más que eso. Cada heredera Queen le agregaba un hechizo diferente, algunas más malvados que otros, algunos mejores que otros. El hechizo que en estos momentos realizaba Raven había sido agregado por su tatarabuela Cristiana Queen. Nunca había visto ningún retrado de sus antepasadas, nunca se habían guardado ninguno pues tras su caída por ese acantilado siempre eran quemados todos por Blanca Nieves y su Príncipe Encantador. Pero, de hecho, gran parte de eso no importaba del todo.

–Todo saldrá bien – se dijo en voz alta. Aunque Milton Grimm creía que le hablaba a él.

En realidad, Milton Grimm no sabía si creer en lo que la joven le decía. Vamos, ella estaba destinada a ser una timadora hechicera, bien podría estarle mintiendo. Sin embargo, hace algún tiempo había cometido el error de no confiar en una bruja para pagar las consecuencias con creces. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Sin más le dejo hacer. La joven dudo y el director no pudo evitar carraspear para llamar su atención.

Ella recibió la mirada de advertencia con el miedo recorriéndole caliente y sonoro las venas. Suspiro, nada debía de salir mal. Así que vertió una gota de su sangre en la poción, esperando que: primero la herida del dedo no se le infectara, y segundo que el conjuro que tardo tanto tiempo en encontrar surtiera el efecto que necesitaba. Y así lo hizo.

En cuanto la chica termino de mencionar las palabras que acompañaban a esa poción, esta se alzó, convirtiéndose en polvo y regándose por todos los lares del país de Siempre Jamás. Desde la puerta de la dirección de Ever After High, pasando por la aldea de Erase una vez hasta más allá del mar, pasando por el territorio de las sirenas, subiendo hasta el mundo de las hadas de magia blanca e incluso atravesando hasta el país de las maravillas. Todos los hechizos de su madre, todos los hechizos de Regina Queen habían desaparecido. Y Raven Queen, hija de la reina malvada, sonrió satisfecha, era la primera vez que lograba hacer un hechizo para el bien que le saliera, pues… bien.

El director la miro sin creer que solo eso, deshiciera la magia de la Reina Malvada más cruel y despiadada que el mundo de los cuentos de hadas hubiese visto, como ella misma se había autoproclamado el día de su graduación hacía muchos años atrás.

– ¿Estas segura de que con eso ya no hay rastro de lo que hizo Regina? – su tono era condescendiente, como si no creyera en las palabras de la siguiente Reina Malvada.

A Raven le molesto de sobre manera la manera en como menciono el nombre de su madre. Si, pudo haber sido alguien cruel, alguien que extralimito sus actos. Pero aun así, fue la mujer que le dio la vida. Y sin ella la magnífica Apple White no podría tener su tan ansiado final feliz, si es que el director deseaba que la última heredera de la familia Apple viviera feliz por siempre, debería de tenerle un poco de confianza a la chica. Raven suspiro, deseando que nada malo pudiese suceder en los siguientes minutos debido a sus cambios de humor.

–Así es, todos los hechizos de mi madre están rotos, y su magia desapareció, es solo una humana ahora – Raven se sentía extremadamente feliz.

–Es difícil de creer ¿sabes, tratamos de detenerla cuando eras pequeña pero lo único que logramos fue encerrarla? – el director se rasco la barbilla, pensativo.

–Lo sé – el tono de Raven era extraño, recordaba muy bien como a los siete años y medio dejo de ver a su madre después de esta la dejará encerrada en su cuarto – pero puede estar seguro. El país de las maravillas es técnicamente cuerdo y todos los cuentos son libres de seguir su destino.

–Entendido – expresó el director con una mirada de alguien al que aún le carcome la conciencia sus errores – entonces, creo que eso es todo por ahora, supongo que puede retirarse para prepararse para la graduación.

Raven salió de la oficina y por alguna extraña razón las lágrimas corrieron traicioneras por sus mejillas como si llevase años aguantando las lágrimas muy dentro de su pecho, esperando salir en algún momento para recordarle a la chica que los finales felices, solo están reservados para las princesas. Pero a decir verdad, a Raven nunca le habían caído mal las princesas. No les tenía odio, envidia, lastima. Solo conservaba una postura de agradecimiento y felicitación para con aquellas que tenían su final feliz asegurado. Raven no pudo más, se escondió del mundo entre la estatua de la primera sirenita con su cabello azul marino y la de un demonio de boca gigantesca con sangre.

Lo irónico de la escena era que mientras Raven lloraba lo más silenciosamente posible entre estas, parecía que el bien y mal se disputaba cuál de los dos debía de coger su corazón y volverlo suyo. Y Raven sabía, que por más que lo intentará, esa decisión estaba tomada por el destino y por la firma que hace varios meses se había visto forzada a plasmar en el libro de cuentos. Su espejófono sonó con la alarma y se dio cuenta que era momento de regresar a su cuarto y guardar su cosas para la graduación. Este era su último día en Ever After High, y eso daba miedo.

* * *

_Hilar no le desagradaba a Regina Queen, es lo que había hecho toda su vida. Desde que se sentó por si sola en una silla, su madre se había encargado de enseñarle cómo hacerlo. Solía decir con un tono autoritario lleno de experiencia: cuando crezcas, a esto te dedicaras, tenlo por seguro. Regina pensaba en grande, pero aun así hilar era cosa que le encantaba hacer. Solía arreglar su ropa con sus hilos, y normalmente los vendía a cualquier persona que los necesitaba por un buen y generoso puesto. _

_Lo único que a Regina le inquietaba era el simple hecho que nunca pudiese pronunciar su apellido. Como si este fuera un mal presagio. Su apellido, que en inglés significaba reina, parecía ser algo importante. Sin embargo Regina creía que le quedaba perfecto el nombre, pues de alguna manera sus ambiciones llegaban hasta ese punto. Regina de origen latino que significaba –La Reina–. Sin embargo no era más que una simple campesina._

_Eso, hasta hace tres semanas, cuando su madre había intentado con todas sus fuerzas de esconder una carta que iba dirigida hacia ella. Su remitente, un extraño colegio de nombre Ever After High. En algunas de sus expediciones a la aldea más cercana de la cabaña de sus padres, había escuchado sobre un colegio a donde los personajes de los cuentos de hadas van a aprender a seguir el destino que sus antepasados le habían impuesto, no era como que Regina fuese un personaje de cuento de Hadas. Pero siempre había soñado poder estudiar en la prestigiosa escuela. En un sin fin de oportunidades se planteó escribir un cuento solo para ella, el cuento de una hilandera que hacia una acción tan heroica que le permitiesen casarse con un príncipe y vivir feliz por siempre como una reina. Pero Regina sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así. _

_¿Su madre: un personaje de cuento de hadas? ¿Quién podría ser? Su madre era bondadosa, temerosa del mundo exterior. Tal vez era una curandera, adoraba las plantas. Tal vez se metió con alguna hechicera malvada y por tal razón tenía tanto miedo del mundo. Tal vez por eso no quería que viera la carta. Pero la idea de vivir una aventura, por más peligrosa que sea, sonaba emocionante. Nunca, en su corta de vida de diecisiete años había ido más allá del pueblo. En sus tardes solía hilar, de vez en cuando bordaba, pero la verdad es que todo el tiempo soñaba. Regina Queen era una soñadora innata. _

_La puerta principal de Ever After High era como un sueño y por un instante Regina se sintió flotar en las nubes. No sabía cuál era su destino, solo esperaba que lo que fuera no cambiase nada de ella. Los adornos de oro, las princesas por todos lados. Era un instante mágico._

_Luego ese instante termino._

–_Muévete del camino – la voz en cuestión pertenecía a una chica de cabello negro como boca de lobo y una piel blanca como la nieva cuyos ojos azules brillaban en furia por alguna extraña razón._

_Regina fue a dar al piso y el pequeño morral donde cargaba las pocas cosas que saco de casa entre la pelea con su madre cayeron al suelo. No lo sabía, pero su lugar en esta escuela estaría determinado por varias cosas, entre ellas el destino que le tocara. Mientras recogía sus cosas, unas zapatillas de cristal se pararon en frente de ella. Alzo la vista._

_La chica de las zapatillas tenía la piel blanco helado, los labios pálidos como un muerto y el cabello tan blanco como las nubes. Sus ojos eran de color azul marino, eran grandes, expresivas, dos esferas bellísimas. Su cabello era rubio hasta la mitad de su espalda, estaba suelto ondulado hasta cierto punto parecía que enrizado. Su vestido era del color del hielo largo hasta los tobillos, pero eso no impidió que se agachara para ayudar a Regina._

_La chica de las zapatillas ayudo a Regina sin decir nada y se marchó sin decir nada. Regina no lo sabía, pero el nombre de esa chica, esa princesa era Snowflake Winter, hija de la Reina de las Nieves. Y su corazón era el más cálido del mundo, un corazón al que nunca entraría la maldad. O eso era lo que ella esperaba._

_Regina siguió su camino hacia la sala de ubicación, un lugar donde su verdadero destino seria revelado. _

_El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Una chica tenía el cabello en alto amarado en un nudo era del color de la noche, su vestido chino de color azul adornaba su piel porcelana. Por otro lado un chico trovador trataba de encontrar un libro en específico. Al final de la sala se encontraba la chica de hace un momento con sus cabello rubio cayendo dulce y libre sobre su espalda, leía un libro de portada azul hielo._

_Regina no lo dudó ni un momento y se acercó a ella rápidamente. _

–_Hola, solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme hace un momento – Regina sonrió felizmente. _

–_Hola, me llamo Snowflake, hija de la reina de las nieves ¿de qué cuento vienes? – la chica tenía una sonrisa radiante, mas radiante del sol. _

–_La verdad no lo sé – de hecho la noticia dejo un poco en shock a Snowflake. _

–_Sin embargo, eso explicaría tu ropa – Regina reviso sus vestimentas sin entender – el primer día todos vienen con su ropa de gala, la misma que usaran el día del destino._

– _tu ¿me ayudarías a encontrar mi cuento? – pregunto temerosa Regina._

_Snowflake sonrió. En ese momento nació una bella amistad._

* * *

–Necesito que me prometan algo – la voz de Raven Queen sonaba afligida, realmente afligida. Y, para desgracia de sus interlocutoras, los restos de las lágrimas se encontraban secos sobre sus mejillas.

–Lo que quieras dulzura – Apple también sonaba afligida, aunque no tanto como la chica en frente suyo.

– No me odiarán sin importar lo que haga de ahora en adelante.

– ¿a qué te refieres? – Madeline Hatter no parecía ella, pero la verdad es que por un instante la locura había abandonado su cuerpo al tiempo que la tristeza la albergaba, y es que su mejor amiga se convertiría en villana en pocas horas.

– yo ví el libro del destino, se lo que sucederá conmigo, con mi mascota… con todo el mundo a mi alrededor. Pero no quiero que me odien, ni un poco – una gota rodo por su mejilla. – tuve que firmar ese maldito libro.

Raven estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

–Pero, de no firmar hubieses muerto de neumonía. Eso dijo el director Grimm – Apple tenía las mejores intenciones, pero lo que dijo empeoro todo.

– Raven ¿sabes que sería hadavilloso? Que fuésemos un rato a pasear por el campo – Maddie se sentó al lado de su amiga, abrazándola.

–no tengo ganas, voy a cambiarme para la graduación.

Raven salió del cuarto, y volvió a entrar para tomar su vestido. Negro como la noche y lleno de plumas de cuervo, nada mejor para una chica que se llama Raven. Salió con el vestido y camino hasta la torre este, un lugar congelado al que nadie podía entrar, excepto Raven Queen que conocía una contraseña para hacerlo. Una canción que su madre le enseño hace muchos ayeres.

Cuando termino la primera estrofa de aquella canción misteriosa la puerta de la torre se abrió y Raven entro. Echándose a llorar, solo podía pensar en el horrible final que le venía encima. Y aquello era terriblemente triste. A la hora Raven se encontraba en el auditorio principal de Ever After High esperando que la graduación empezara. La reina blanca dio unas palabras a todos los siguientes héroes de cuento y mientras todos se sentían felices por sus logros. Y entonces una nube verde se pose a un lado de la Reina Blanca y de entre ella una mujer de piel verde y cabello rojo apareció. Su nombre: La Bruja Malvada del Oeste.

–Felicidades, chicos de Ever After High. Se graduaron y algunos de ustedes serán los más grandes héroes o villanos de cuentos de hadas. O tal vez no. En todo caso, son el futuro de los cuentos de hadas – su risa fue sonora y macabra. Imposible de soportar – Quod mihi fortuna, mea nihil. Et aspiciet inimica mea, pati me tibi sistam modo. Egredere, et propitia in memoriam meam*

Un humo verde se extendió por entre las cabezas de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Ever After High. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Raven se levantó. Se paseó por el cuarto complementa ajena a cualquier hecho afuera. En su mente ella no sabía que se acababa de graduar de Ever After High, ella no sabía que tenía un destino que cumplir. Acababa de perder los últimos tres años de su vida. Y nunca se dio cuenta.

En la torre de hielo de Ever After High una sombra sonreía. Atrás de esta, el director Grimm contaba sus planes sin obtener ninguna atención.

–Que el juego comience – comento la sombre para echarse a reír maquiavélicamente. Tenía el cabello rojo y la piel verde. En su mano una escoba.

Continuara...

* Que su destino es mío, nada más que mío. Y solo yo me detendré cuando vea sufrir a todo enemigo mío. Que sus recuerdos se vayan y sus destinos en mis manos se quedan.

* * *

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO _

–_Hola, mi nombre es Regina Queen _

– _No es más que una campesina _

–_madre, ¿hay algo que debas contarme? _

–_Me llamo Dexter Wings, yo cuido los caballos –sus ojos se llenaron de júbilo injustificado._

– _Te amo, me encantaría que fueses mi esposa_

– _Ella era una mujer sana no tenía por qué morir – las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

– _Eres un canalla sin vergüenza – llamas de sus ojos._

–_Aun así sé que me vas a amar – sonrisa confianzuda. _

– _yo sé que mi belleza no es lo único que tengo, pero si eso quieren creer. Bien… hagamos que lo crean_


	2. Bajo la luz de la luna

**Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios aquí vertidos pertenecen a la compañía Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Línea Argumental derivada de la original propuesta por los episodios web de este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" Y es que Regina Queen y Raven Queen son idénticas. Y es que Mary White y Apple White también son muy parecidas. Esta es una historia del pasado y el presente… una historia del bien y el mal.

Pareja: [Raven, Dexter] [Apple, Daring] [Ashlynn, Hunter] [OC, OC] [OC, OC] [OC, OC]

Dedicado a: Mi madre hermosa, que es mi bastón sobre el cual me sostengo siempre.

NOTA DE AUTOR: en este capítulo aparece un personaje que no me gustaría que odiaran, verán, hay que entender que Raven AMA a Dexter Charming pero no lo recuerda para nada. Por otro lado, esta es la historia que como Raven y su madre se volvieron malvadas, y de cómo se sobrepusieron a ellos, porque "este no es el cuento de su madre, es el cuento de Raven" debe ser distintos, pero similar. Por otro lado, las escenas están enumeradas ya que es un capitulo largo y por tanto si se aburren o no pueden seguir leyendo, solo recuerdan la escena donde se quedaron y de ahí continúan la siguiente vez. Fascinante ¿no? En fin disfruten.

Palabras del capítulo: 5, 891 (como dije, capitulo largo)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Bajo la luz de la luna**

–1–

El verde no le sentaba bien a Selena. Desde pequeña era uno de los colores que más odiaba. Su madre la había obligado a usarlo en más de una ocasión. Pero Selena lo aborrecía. Y aun así, era verde. Su piel había adquirido esa tonalidad hacia muchos ayeres, pero ya no le importaba. Se había acostumbrado a ello con el tiempo. En cambio, Selena prefería divertirse observando la infelicidad de los que una vez fueron sus enemigos, o mejor dicho, de los descendientes de los que fuesen sus enemigos hace tres generaciones. Ahora que lo podía hacer, la torre de hielo de Ever After High era lo único que le quedaba desde donde observar. Sabía que no era solo suya, pues Raven Queen también conocía la contraseña para abrir esa pesada puerta. Pero ese hecho no evitaba que Selena disfrutase de ese lugar desolado. Aunque a veces, para su desgracia, no lo hacía sola.

Milton tenia algunos asuntos que tratar con la bruja malvada del oeste, por eso cuando todos los alumnos habían desaparecido en esa nube de humo verde que Selena había conjurado, no dudo en seguirla para tratar aquellos problemitas que le aquejaban. Ella era extremadamente rápida y subía las largas escaleras con una agilidad inhumana, al fin y al cabo Selena había dejado de ser humana hace muchos años. Cuando llego arriba, Milton observo su elegante postura acariciar a uno de sus monos voladores, sus alas se extendían cada vez que ella pasaba la mano por su barriga. A Milton aun le daba miedo lo que podía hacer con esos monos voladores. Siempre sentía como si enserio pudiese mandarlo a matar con una de esas criatura, tenía suerte de que a pesar de ser personajes de cuento, los monos voladores no tuviesen que estudiar para cumplir su papel. Siendo animales aprendían todo por instinto y por esa razón solo debían seguir las instrucciones de la bruja malvada del oeste.

Toco la puerta de madera con temor, aunque estaba entre abierta no pensaba arriesgarse a provocar la ira de aquella mujer. Ella alzo la vista y ese simple movimiento logro hacer que el mono volador entendiera y saliera volando por la única ventana de la torre de hielo. Selena volteo la vista dirigiendo una mirada congelante al director de Ever After High.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Grimm? – Selena nunca podía hablar sin la necesidad de querer matar a la persona con la que hablaba. Tal vez, porque desde que Dorothy le había lanzado esa cubeta de agua y con ello había vencido las reglas de la magia, Selena era alguien muy distinta.

–Quería saber si el trato que firmamos aún está en pie – Grimm era un hombre fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de la bruja malvada del oeste no podía pensar. La mujer era un monstruo.

–ese pacto acabo cuando me encargue de encerrar a Regina – el vestido gris de Selena se movió al viento dejando ver una marca en su cuello muy extraña, Milton observo la extraña cicatriz embelesado.

–Aunque tienes que admitir – hablo Grimm tratando de quitar de su mente aquella imagen de Selena que tenía en la cabeza de una chica joven y de piel blanca – que Regina te causo problemas. Estuvo a punto de llegar a romper las reglas de la magia como tú lo hiciste.

Ante esta insinuación, La Bruja Malvada del Oeste dejo la ventana, donde había permanecido desde el principio de la conversación. Se acercó a Milton Grimm quien pudo ver la cicatriz con toda claridad teniéndola tan cerca. Era una cicatriz en forma de diamante justo debajo de la oreja. Una marca de que ella, era el primer lucero de la mañana y al mismo tiempo la última lagrima del campesino. La persona más poderosa de todo el mundo de los cuentos de hadas. La persona con la que nadie se metía, excepto Milton Grimm que era un estúpido.

–Que te quede claro algo, Milton Grimm – Selena se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Milton y este se sonrojo – tú y yo hace años que no tenemos nada en común.

La bruja movió su mano en un ademan de lanzar un maleficio e instintivamente el director Grimm tapo su rostro. Pero entonces Selena recordó algo, un momento de su juventud que otorgo a Milton Grimm el poder de la protección. Milton era inmune al poder de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste, y todo por un beso. Aunque el que uno de los hermanos Grimm fuese inmune a los horrores que podía traer a la vida Selena no impedía que esta misma le hiciera daño a las personas a la que Milton apreciaba. La bruja bajo el brazo y aunque en un principio Grimm tenia muchísimo miedo recordó su inmunidad. Quiso sonreír pero se contuvo al ver los labios de Selena comenzar a reír maquiavélicamente.

–no te puedo lastimar, pero si podría lastimar a la nieta de Ebony – la sonrisa, o más bien el indicio de sonrisa de Milton se borró instintivamente. Para él, nadie se metía con la familia de Ebony – tal vez haga que su príncipe encantador recupere la memoria y se vaya con su reina.

–No te atrevas, con la familia de Ebony no te atrevas – Milton comenzó a gritar pero aún no se atrevía a acercarse a Selena – deja a los White en paz.

–solo si tu dejas de insistir en ese estúpido pacto. Entiende que ya no tienes nada que me interese – como el monstruo que es, La Bruja Malvada del Oeste se acercó a la ventana y tomo la escoba a su costado.

– Promete que no lastimaras a Apple – Selena movió la cabeza en una afirmación.

–sabes que me encanta molestar a los descendientes de Marion y Ebony – comento como si hablara del clima – pero si eso te mantiene al margen de mis planes. Bien.

– Entonces crees que podemos hablar de mis planes – Selena lo dejo de oír en ese momento y observando el horizonte viendo como salía el sol.

– Que el juego comience – la Bruja Malvada del Oeste se subió en su escoba y se alejó volando por la ventana dejando a Milton Grimm en la torre de hielo hablando.

El juego de Selena había comenzado.

–2–

_Regina estaba muy, pero muy nerviosa. La verdad era que en el momento en que Snowflake le dijo que se acercara al pódium de ubicación una mezcla de nerviosismo y preocupación se apodero de ella ¿Qué tal si su destino era en verdad tan malo como su madre decía? ¿Qué tal si aquello que le esperaba la volvía tan asustadiza como era su madre? Ella quería ver el mundo, conocer las infinitas posibilidades de aventura, eso era lo que tenía en mente cuando acepto venir. Regina siempre había confiado en su madre, cada palabra suya era su biblia, su guía a seguir aquello que le ayudaría a tener un maravilloso futuro; por tanto nunca le había desafiado. Hasta ahora, qué tal que como siempre ella tenía razón, qué tal que era tan sabia como parecía porque Ever After High y su destino la habían cambiado. _

_Snowflake la observo, ella también estaría nerviosa si su madre nunca le hubiese contado su cuento y todo lo que debía hacer en él. Su mente solo pensaba en ayudarle, ya fuese una plebeya o una realeza, ya fuese una hilandera o una duquesa. Snowflake no creía en los status sociales, de cualquier manera la única clase social que conocía era la igualdad, creció encerrada en un castillo de hielo en las montañas del norte, en la cima donde el invierno permanece durante once meses del año y en el sobrante la temperatura no sube más de dos grados. Snowflake era solitaria, dulce, una maravillosa persona, ella creía en las personas, en lo que eran no en lo que les decían que debían de ser. Y en este momento la persona en la que creía y confiaba era Regina._

_Esta última tomo un largo y un poco doloroso respiro. Se irguió y ante ella una sombra oscura apareció. _

–_Dime tu nombre – fuese quien fuese esa sombra, estaba de muy mal humor. _

–_Me llamo Regina – dudo un momento antes de proseguir –, Regina Queen_

_Un libro se posó en el pódium y la furiosa brisa que impulsaba de alguna manera desconocida aquella sombra movió las hojas a una velocidad alarmante. Un remolino apareció alrededor de Regina, cubriéndola del mundo. Eso era una señal incalculable de la magnificencia de su destino, y Snowflake dedujo por el color que su destino era ser el villano, justo como el suyo. Supo que ni siquiera el destino las separaría, de alguna manera ellas serian amigas por siempre. Dentro del remolino, Regina estaba terriblemente asustada. Todo era negro y aunque el remolino levantase un poco los cabellos negros como la misma noche, ella no se podía mover del piso. Definitivamente aquello era magia._

_El libro se detuvo en una hoja justo en el medio y como si estuviesen escribiendo por una pluma en ese mismo instante su expediente se revelo._

_**Nombre: **__Regina Queen_

_**Edad: **__15 años_

_**Cuento: **__Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos_

_**Personaje: **__madrastra de Blanca Nieves_

_**Padres: **__Raven Queen I &amp; Luis Spinner_

_**Residencia: **__Cabaña del Bosque_

_En la siguiente hoja un tablero mostrando su horario de clases, aquello era una mezcla de cosas de princesas y algunas más de plebeyos. Regina sabía muy bien varias de aquellas actividades de "plebeyos" ¿Por qué enseñaban cosas tan sencillas como 'elaboración de pan'? otras actividades como Villanería General no le agradaban a Regina. Al final de la página había un recuadro en blanco. _

–_Durante el primer año – hablo pausadamente la sombra la cual aún seguía ahí – se le permite a todas las personas sin distinción alguna tomar una actividad complementaria. Elige sabiamente. _

_Regina se lo pensó mucho, la música le agradaba. Pero consideraba que actuación o cultura ambiental le servirían de algo, al fin y al cabo tenía algo que ver con lo que su madre hacía. Hablando de su madre, nunca había visto su nombre. Ella solía pedir que la llamaran simplemente Hilandera, o señora. Para Regina siempre fue simplemente madre. Nunca había visto su nombre y ahora que lo pensaba, era hermoso. Su madre cantaba todas las mañanas «and when the Raven flies away, the stars will come again watching me falling down», su madre cantaba como si su vida se fuese en ello. _

– _Y cuando el cuervo vuela lejos, las estrellas volverán viéndome caer – canto esta vez Regina – elegiré canto._

_El remolino se fue al tiempo que la asignatura se escribía en el espacio en blanco. Cuando Snowflake pudo verla se alegró. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció tan rápidamente como llego. Regina lloraba recostada en el pódium, su vestido se veía desarreglado. Snowflake la abrazo, no la conocía bien, aun no sabía mucho de ella, pero supo abrazarla para consolarla. _

_Regina no lloraba por su destino, no lloraba por sentir que algo malo se avecinaba, no lloraba por saber que la madrastra de blanca nieves es la villana. Lloraba por su madre, por Raven, lloraba porque ella no podía salir de su casa sin disfrazarse, porque su madre siempre la cuidaba y la amaba. Regina lloraba por que la extrañaba, lloraba por su madre._

_Pero sabía que no había marcha atrás. _

–3–

Ni las cortinas oscuras, ni el inconfundible olor a azufre, ni la oscuridad absoluta del cuarto parecieron molestar a Raven. Estaba en su cuarto del castillo del Rey Bueno. Era oscuro, silencioso y de cierta manera tenía algo de malvado. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos pensó que aún era de noche y revolviéndose en las sabanas negras regreso a dormir.

En ese momento, Raven Queen no tenía idea de que se acababa de graduar de Ever After High aceptando su destino como una malvada reina tiránica, tampoco sabía qué hace seis meses estuvo al borde de la muerte por una estúpida treta hecha por el director Grimm para obligarla a firmar el libro del destino. No, ella desconocía completamente todo esto y por ello era feliz. Un golpeo incesante en la puerta la despertó ¿a quién se le ocurrió levantarla tan temprano, aún estaba oscuro?

Al girar el picaporte observo a un joven de cabello rubio, de ojos grises y no mucho más alto que ella pero con mirada miedosa que hablo quedamente.

–Cocinera me mando a despertarla – comenzó el chico – dijo que cuando dormía donde su madre no tenía noción del día y la noche.

– ¿tú quién eres? – aunque trato de no sonar brusca, su tono sonó cortante

– Me llamo Dexter Wings, yo cuido los caballos – sus ojos se llenaron de un jubilo injustificado. Dexter, pero que nombre ¡era realmente hermoso!

Por alguna razón los ojos de Raven se iluminaron, sonaba como si el nombre de ese chico fuese lo único que podría sacarle una sonrisa, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

–tu cuidas a los caballos ¿enserio? Eso suena genial – hablo, ese nombre, lo había oído antes, pero ¿Dónde? Tantas preguntas sin explicación pero solo el impulso de acercarse a cualquier persona que compartiera ese nombre fue superior. Probablemente así sabría porque le provocaba unas bellas mariposas en el estómago.

–vaya, nunca creí que a la hija de la reina malvada le agradaran los caballos – se veía muy tierno y por un momento Raven lo imagino de cabello castaño y ojos de un color tan azul hechizante que podría hacerla desmayar, pero sacudió la imagen de su cabeza.

–te parece si después de desayunar me acompañas a montar – también estaba un poco nerviosa – ¿te parece?

El chico afirmo con la cabeza para después irse de ahí. Por extraño que parezca a Raven le agradaba demasiado aquel chico.

Esa salida en caballo fue la punta del iceberg. Durante los siguientes meses, Raven y Dexter pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Parecía como si alguien los hubiese obligado a enamorarse.

Y quien lo hubiese hecho, no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

Pero eso valía un pepinillo mientras Raven se sintiese tan feliz como se sentía justo ahora. Tras seis meses de citas a escondidas, besos en los rincones y encuentros a la media noche a la luz de la luna. Raven se escapaba de su habitación para verse con el chico. La luna era la más hermosa en meses y alumbraba todo lo que Dexter había hecho para ella.

Aunque dijera estar enamorada del chico se sentía un poco confundida. Por momentos sentía que en verdad adoraba esa mirada suya y la manera en como la trataba no solo como una princesa, también como su igual, como sabiendo que Raven no necesitaba ser rescatada pero que de igual forma deseaba proteger. Pero, también había momentos en que solo amaba su nombre. Sin pensar en su rostro, solo decir su nombre le provocaba mariposas y un extraño pero placentero sentimiento de vomitar. Era entonces cuando pensaba en otra persona y mencionaba ese nombre, esperando que la sensación fuese diferente, pero no: el efecto siempre era el mismo. Era como si, "Dexter" no tuviera rostro. Pero Raven sabía que si tenía rostro y apellido. Por ello estaba tan confundida.

Aun así, con el corazón hecho un nudo, se encontró con Dexter Wings al calor de las velas de una cena en el jardín.

–Raven, eres una mujer maravillosa –comenzó el caballerango a hablar –te amo, me encantaría que fueses mi esposa.

Raven era una princesa y éticamente aceptar algo así estaba mal. Eso fue lo que pensó la chica y a lo que atribuyo ese malestar en el estómago ante la proposición. Una sensación de que aceptar esa felicidad que se le ofrecía estaba mal la invadió. Pero lo que la chica deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, era seguir siendo feliz.

–Si – grito a los cuatro vientos esperando no despertar a la servidumbre del castillo o a su padre.

Y ambos jóvenes festejaron, sin saber que alguien espero ese momento ansioso, entre las sombras con una sonrisa maligna. El juego iba a la perfección.

–4–

_Las clases habían comenzado, era el primer día de clases después de su extraña inscripción. Malvadologia resulto muy entretenida, Historia de las Brujas sonaba tan magnifico que nunca creyó que las cosas "malvadas" le gustaran, pero Regina era extremadamente feliz con cómo iba todo. Aun así, la emoción por la clase de música se sentía expectante. En este momento se dirigía a su penúltima clase del día: literatura mágica._

_Y como durante todo el día el profesor la presento. _

–_Este año, tendremos dos alumnos nuevos – a un lado de Regina un joven de ojos negros y vestido con un traje que traía bordados símbolos extraños sonreía – les presento a Momotaro Akai_

_El joven a un lado de Regina se adelantó, hizo una reverencia que saco un suspiro de todas las chicas del salón. _

– _un gusto conocerlos a todos – con el porte de un emperador y la voz de un demócrata, Akai siguió las instrucciones del profesor para tomar su lugar al fondo de la clase. _

– _Y ella es… – comenzó el profesor antes de ser interrumpido. _

– _¿no es obvio? No es más que una campesina – la voz en cuestión un tanto chillona como una ardilla pero al mismo tiempo dulce como la miel que menciono tan despectivas palabras pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a Mary White, hija de la actual Blanca Nieves._

_Regina no se quedó atrás, esa chiquilla le caía muy mal. Como si por alguna razón la tuviese que odiar. Su porte, su ropa e incluso su forma de hablar la colocaban como alguien de la realeza. Y del tipo de realeza que le caía increíblemente mal a Regina. Se adelantó mostrando aquella espectacular belleza que ganaría la atención del rey bueno en algún momento y con la barbilla en alto dijo: _

–_hola, mi nombre es Regina Queen – el apellido provoco el efecto deseado, o no tan deseado._

_Fue así como todos en el salón, incluido el profesor voltearon a ver a las enemigas paulatinamente. _

–_Vaya, pero que lindura de mujer – exclamo alguien en el medio del salón, un par de asientos por detrás de Mary White quien era la primera de la fila. _

–_es imposible que mi padre se case con tal adefesio – exclamo Mary. Regina estuvo a punto de contestar pero alguien se le adelanto _

– _¿estás loca? Es mucho más bonita que tú – exclamo la misma persona que hace unos momentos la había llamado "lindura" _

–_Cállate de una vez Hook – Mary White dijo sin voltear a ver al chico – era obvio que los villanos se defienden entre ellos_

_El hijo del capitán Garfio iba a responder, probablemente armando una batalla campal entre villanos y héroes, pero el profesor previendo esto se interpuso. _

–_Silencio – grito sonoramente – señorita Queen tome asiento al lado del joven Akai_

_En su camino, Regina susurro un "gracias" al hijo del capitán Garfio, que hacia honor a su legado vistiendo ropa de cuero y anillos robados. Al llegar a su lugar sonrió a su compañero nuevo y tuvo la sensación de que esos dos llegarían a ser grandes aliados suyos._

_Y así, comenzó la clase._

–5 –

El castillo del rey bueno, a pesar de estar apostado en la cima de un acantilado y con una poderosa vista al mar, aplastado por tormentas de magnitudes incalculables, resultaba recibir visitas muy de vez en cuando. Su principal invitado solía ser Marian´dr, una sirena. Llegaba cada luna nueva con una misión específica. Y es que Marian´dr había sido la que condeno a la reina malvada, a Regina Queen, madre de Raven a una prisión en el espejo en un castillo alejado del mundo. Cuando llegaba al castillo era para revisar el cuarto del espejo, utilizando una poción se valía de un extraño par de piernas durante veinte y cuatro horas. Cada espejo era revisado, cada guardia era puesto a prueba y para cuando caía la noche, Marian´dr se iba dejando el castillo sumido en soledad.

Esta vez, no había razón para ser diferente. Desde la mañana, con la madrugada apenas asomándose cada sirviente del castillo se dedicó a relucir el lugar para la visita mensual de la sirena, convertida en humana. Raven no fue la excepción, vestida con sus mejores galas del color de la uva que relucían a la luz del sol, revestida con encajes negros y un pequeño sombrero de plumas de cuervo, Raven esperaba a un costado de su padre la llegada de aquel carruaje. El viento parecía haberse tomado un descanso pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo el clima era refrescante.

La visita de Marian´dr ponía ansioso al rey quien ahora mismo se movía en círculos al frente del castillo. Y su hija solo le observaba.

–Todo tiene que salir bien – Raven sabia eso – porque si no es así nos quitaran los espejos y la comunicación con tu madre y… y…

Su padre siempre se ponía así, era extraño. Era como si no quisiera perder lo último que le quedaba de su esposa. Y Raven se preguntó el porqué.

–Papá – hablo Raven – ¿Por qué te casaste con, pues, con mi mama?

–que pregunta tan rara – hablo el rey – me case con ella porque era lo mejor para mi pueblo, o lo que era mi pueblo antes de que mi primera hija me lo arrebatara.

La chica recordó a esa persona, Mary White, su media hermana, hija de la primera esposa del rey bueno. Al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, Raven lo supo. Ella no podría casarse con Dexter, porque simplemente no era lo mejor. Era un simple capricho.

–Sin embargo – continuo el rey – me enamore de ella por su gran corazón

Aquello era muy raro, según todo lo que sus profesores particulares le habían dicho, Regina – su madre malvada – tenía el corazón más frio y oscuro de todo el mundo de los cuentos de hadas. Su padre no pudo haberse enamorado, aunque si lo pensaba bien: eso explicaría por qué su padre había aguantado a su madre durante tantos años. El rey bueno, se había enamorado del ser más maligno que hubiese existido, sencillamente los opuesto se atraían.

El sonido de la carroza destrozo los pensamientos de Raven, por la empinada colina apareció un cochero pero la carroza era muy diferente a las otras veces, esta traía todo el sello de "La Reina Malvada". Y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambas personas que esperaban. Cuando la carroza paro, nada los hubiese preparado para lo que vieron. Descendió de la carroza una mujer de cabello negro ondulado acomodado de costado, piel trigueña maravillosamente bella, botas negras y pantalones ajustados sobre torneadas piernas y una túnica negra con adornos de estrellas plateadas, sobre su cabello un sombrero muy parecido al de Raven llamaba incalculablemente la atención. Era Regina, la reina malvada, la madre de Raven.

El corazón del rey bueno se descoloco, de alegría y de temor.

–Cariño – grito la mujer – no te venia en persona desde los siete años, estas más grande. Aunque eso es obvio – dijo abrazando a la jovencita. En ese momento se acercó al Rey Bueno, y Raven espero que le llamase inútil, como hacia cada vez que hablaba de él con ella a través del espejo. Pero lo que sucedió la hizo pensar que aquella no era su madre.

–Te extrañe – susurro Regina al hombre y se abalanzo a abrazarlo – al llorar, no tenía ningún hombro sobre el cual llorar.

–pero ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto el rey.

–déjame, ese es mi trabajo. Explicar y aplicar la ley – la voz nueva, era la de Mairan´dr que había descendido de la carroza ataviada con un vestido turquesa.

Se sentaron en el comedor, el cual después de mucho tiempo volvió a estar con vida. Las risas se escucharon, y las anécdotas de momentos felices de hace muchos años. Al llegar el momento del postre y cuando la servidumbre fue obligada a retirarse, Marian´dr se propuso a hablar.

–esto fue lo que sucedió, hace cerca de un mes. Mis lacayos cerca del castillo de encierro hablaron conmigo, dijeron que Regina no estaba en su espejo. Envié muchos mensajeros a buscarla, pero nadie parecía encontrarla, fue entonces que decidimos venir aquí para saber si por equivocación alguien había tocado el espejo, eso fue hasta que uno de mis ayudantes decidió entrar al castillo de encierro y la encontró. Había estado viviendo de lo que casaba y recolectaba, desde que, bueno, desde que el espejo la dejo salir.

–puedes creerlo, pase seis meses viviendo sola. Resulta que el espejo me dejo salir porque solo puede albergar a seres con magia, y ya que alguien uso un hechizo para quitármela aquí estoy – el rey festejo al escuchar eso, y Raven no pudo estar más que feliz hasta que la sonrisa de su madre fue desaparecida y, a su vez, remplazada por una mueca extraña

–madre, hay algo que debas contarme – pregunto Raven al ver el rostro de la mujer

– escúchame bien Raven, existe un mal más grande en este mundo, un mal que no dudara en destruirte, por eso debes de ser fuerte, poderosa. No dejes el poder por nada del mundo. Porque solo el poder te dara felicidad.

La frase dejo helada la cena, tanto el rey bueno como la sirena convertida en humana sabían de lo que hablaba pero para Raven era desconocido. El ambiente se tornó cálido con la interrupción del cochero de la invitada, quien entre cortadas despedidas se marchó con la firme corazonada de la guerra cruel que se avecinaba. Se hizo de noche y con la reina de vuelta en casa, marcharon a sus habitaciones sus padres. Pero Raven solo podía pensar en aquello dicho.

Su madre nunca menciono la maldad en esa frase, solo el poder. Y por un momento, Raven imagino a su madre amándola por cómo era, con bondad y todo lo demás.

Y por ello sonrió.

–6–

_Dicen que cuando vez al amor de tu vida a los ojos, te enamoras por primera vez. Pero eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas, y solo sucede si eres la princesa esperando a ser rescatada, o el valiente caballero montado en su noble corcel. Para los villanos, las cosas son muy distintas. A ellos, por desgracia, no se les permite vivir felices para siempre._

_Aunque a veces hay algunas excepciones._

_Snowflake no era de dar su brazo a torcer, en especial cuando se trataba de el odioso, entrometido y con muy poco atractivo –al menos a ojos de la chica de hielo– pirata enemigo mortal de Peter Pan y los niños perdidos._

–_de ninguna maldita manera voy a ayudar con tu proyecto de malvadologia – grito en medio del pasillo Snowflake al joven de chamarra de cuero del otro lado que salía de la susodicha clase en ese momento._

–_eres malvada Snow, realmente malvada. Ándale, deja el frio corazón y ayuda a este bombón – la razón por la que Snow detestaba tanto al chico era, precisamente esa actitud de don juan hacia toda persona._

–_ni con esta clase, ni con maleficios, ni con ninguna clase – le dijo con corazón de hielo la rubia, justo entonces se encontraron con Regina que gustaba de esas escenas de amor–odio como ninguno en la escuela._

_Ambos jóvenes se enfrentaron cara a cara, en una guerra de miradas que parecía interminable._

– _Eres un canalla sin vergüenza – llamas de sus ojos._

–_Aun así sé que me vas a amar – sonrisa confianzuda._

–_porque estas tan seguro Hook – voz sarcástica. _

–_porque nadie se resiste a mis encantos – mirada seductora_

_Snowflake rodeo los ojos al voltearse y Hook le siguió de cerca. Sin ser notada, Regina solo podía observarlos y pensar que eran el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, desde la puerta de "Dirección de reinos" una joven sabía que aquello estaba mal. _

_Y ardería Troya si no hacían algo pronto, ese grupito iba en contra de todos los cuentos de hadas._

–7–

El concierto anual que ofrecía la reina que corazones, Lizzie Hearts, empezaba justo ese día. Y como era tradición en su familia Maddie Hatter se preparaba para cantar. Cuando su turno llego, empezó su canción. Pero apenas había pasado la primera estrofa de aquella canción cuando la reina, para quien a su deleite ponía calificación a los actos hablo enojada.

–pero qué manera de matar el tiempo – grito, alzando el brazo proclamo sin miramientos – ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

El valet de corazones, apostado a un costado de Lizzie y no sin antes inclinarse en respuesta corrió para tomar a la hija del sombrerero, dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de su reina. Entre los invitados y aun algo mosqueado por el comentario de la soberana, Tiempo observo a Maddie antes de proclamar.

–detengan la ejecución – y como del señor Tiempo se trataba todos guardaron silencio – ha tratado de matarme.

–no señor Tiempo, ella solo… – más Tiempo, enojado con Maddie, no escucho a la soberana

–no volveré a hacer nada por ti, Madeline Hatter.

Y como era hora de la merienda, y con chasquido de los dedos, Maddie se encontró con la Liebre de Marzo tomando el té.

–Oye Lirón – llamo la Liebre pellizcando al animal – te sabes una adivinanza

–yo se me una – dijo la sombrerera – ha estado en mi familia por generación ¿en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

Mientras todos pensaban la respuesta sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, su mascotita ratón comida una galleta. Y por alguna extraña razón, Maddie estaba feliz de estar en la hora del té.

Kitty Chesire apareció entonces para tomar el té con ellos un rato.

–8–

_Cuando Ever After High fue fundada, se construyeron dos de cada cosa, dos salas comunes, dos canchas de futbol, etc. Toda la escuela venia de a pares, y es que se tenía que separar a la realeza de los plebeyos que aun como héroes de sus cuentos, no tenían sangre azul. Pero para la generación de Regina, las cosas eran distintas, ya no existía la realeza y los plebeyos. Ahora, la separación iba en torno a sus destinos, al destino que deberían de cumplir. Por esa razón, existían los héroes por un lado, y los villanos por el otro._

_Sencillamente, a luces de todos, los villanos se defendían entre ellos, y los héroes también se defendían entre ellos. Y Regina, como futura Reina malvada entraba en la categoría de villana. _

_Como la pelinegra lo había previsto, Momotaro Akai – a pesar de ser un futuro emperador se consideraba a sí mismo un villano más que un héroe – y Derek Hook – el cual entraba enteramente en la categoría de villano – eran sus aliados de alguna manera. Sus mejores amigos junto con Snowflake que se volvía su mano derecha y su sostén. Desde el primer día de clases no había vuelto a hablar con su madre, lo cual la ponía extremadamente triste. _

_Muy pocos lo notaban, pero Regina era mucho más que una cara bonita. Según su cuento, se ganaría su puesto como reina – posteriormente se agregaría el "malvada" cuando comenzara la envidia hacia blanca nieves – gracias a su espectacular belleza, por ello cuando fuese opacada por la belleza de su enemiga la envidia y maldad la carcomería viva. Todos admiraban su belleza, y el hecho de ser una hilandera._

_Desde el incidente en la clase de literatura mágica, nadie dejaba de reclamarle el hecho de que era una plebeya. Con ayuda de Snowflake había cambiado su atuendo lo suficiente para parecer, sin mucho esfuerzo una princesa, pero no era suficiente, las palabras "no es más que una campesina" resonaban en los pasillos y en su cabeza. Todos lo recordaban y no dejan de recriminárselo, nunca sería una reina real, simplemente porque no era de la realeza. Lo único que tenía era su belleza, la cual también se le sería arrebatada, pero ella no quería eso nada más. Quería todo el paquete, se observó en el espejo moviendo un grupo de _nomeolvides_ que le había regalo Derek tras el incidente de la clase, y se observó. Era realmente bella, muy, muy bella._

– _yo sé que mi belleza no es lo único que tengo, pero si eso quieren creer. Bien… hagamos que lo crean – se dijo, sonriendo malignamente._

–9 –

Mary White, madre de Apple White, se montó en el carruaje esa madrugada. Su destino era un reino vecino. La diplomacia nunca había sido su fuerte, pero su esposo estaba recibiendo visitas diplomáticas en el castillo y la visita al reino vecino no podía esperar mucho tiempo más. Así que tomo el carruaje y partió.

El sirviente que la recibió la observo embelesado, era obvio que aquella era Blanca Nieves, pues aún era tan linda como cuando aquel espejo la nombro la más linda del reino. Del suyo y más bien de todos los existentes. Y Mary simplemente sonrió para mantener las apariencias. Se dedicó a sus asuntos, no sin recibir una inmensa cantidad de halagos de toda la realeza que feliz de observar tan hermosura le pidieron permanecer un día más en su castillo, ya que la lluvia había azotado tormentosa aquella tierra.

Mary no soportaba estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, le recordaba momentos amargos, mucho más amargos que cuando vivía en la casa de los enanos. Amargos, como sus días de instituto.

Así que cuando la noche cayó y aun en contra de la recomendación de todos aquellos que la vieron en ese reino, se subió a la carroza y partió de vuelta a casa. El cochero, un hombre encantador, barrigón pero obviamente un tanto somnoliento no lograba ver bien el camino. El hombre había sugerido permanecer en el reino, pero una sola sonrisa de su reina lo hizo cambiar de opinión y partir en la carroza a pesar del clima.

Los animales que huían de la tormenta no repararon en el vehículo así como este no reparo en ellos. Cuando un pequeño e indefenso ciervo se cruzó, el cochero se planteó atropellarlo. Pero él sabía del amor de su señora para con los animales, así que detuvo a los caballos que se asustaron con el grito del ciervo. Los corceles corrieron rápidamente, sin poder ser domados por el cochero en una curva y gracias a lo lodoso del camino, la carroza rodeo por la barranca lastimando a los animales y mandando a volar al hombre muy lejos.

Dentro del vehículo, Mary de encontraba muy lastimada y si no era atendida pronto moriría de heridas internas. El cochero estaba inconsciente muy lejos y nadie en su sano juicio saldría a esas horas por aquel alejado camino como para ayudarla. Mary se recargo en la madera del carruaje, sintiendo la sangre fluir por fuera de su cuerpo por una cortada en su estómago. Era un milagro que estuviese consiente. Vio su vida pasar: la voz de su madre, sus días de escuela, su mejor amiga, la pérdida de su verdadero amor, su boda, el nacimiento de su hermosa bebe y así, recargándose en la madera del carruaje susurro.

–Regina – dijo – tenías razón. No debí firmar el libro, nadie debía firmarlo. Tenías razón. Amiga mía, espero verte en la otra vida.

Y la flama de su existencia se apagó.

Las noticias del accidente no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa y al saberlo, Apple se tiró al piso gritando.

– Ella era una mujer sana no tenía por qué morir – las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Y su padre trato de consolarla, aunque él no podía con su pena.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, consuela la perdida de una madre. Nada. Nada.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

– mucho gusto, August Hunstman

– no eres mejor que ella, de hecho eres peor

– es malvada, no debería estar aquí

– ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera la boda?

– no necesito otra madre 

– no sé quién era ella, solo sé que es el amor de mi vida

– ¿Quién demonios es Ashlynn Ella?


	3. Malvada Reina Malvada

**Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios aquí vertidos pertenecen a la compañía Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Línea Argumental derivada de la original propuesta por los episodios web de este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie–chan

Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" Y es que Regina Queen y Raven Queen son idénticas. Y es que Mary White y Apple White también son muy parecidas. Esta es una historia del pasado y el presente… una historia del bien y el mal.

Pareja: [Raven, Dexter] [Apple, Daring] [Ashlynn, Hunter] [OC, OC] [OC, OC] [OC, OC]

Dedicado a: mi mejor amiga, que espero te guste el capítulo y al fin te animes a dejar comentario porque me tienes en ascuas

Palabras del capítulo: 5, 128 palabras

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Malvada Reina Malvada**

–1–

Los jardines del castillo del Rey Bueno nunca se habían visto mejores. De alguna manera, la llegada de su reina al castillo había traído vida. Entonces el acantilado se volvió de una prisión, a un hogar. Regina se paseaba cautelosa por los pasillos y jardines del lugar, acompañada por su esposo quien retirado del trabajo de rey le acompañaba por todos lados. Durante su encierro, El Rey Bueno había olvidado las excentricidades de su esposa, mujer de la que se había enamorado hacía muchos años. Y con su regreso algunas de esas excentricidades volvieron traicioneras y mucho más fuertes que antes. Como aquella manía de caminar acompañada de un rathueso a todos lados.

La mañana siguiente de que la noticia de la muerte de Mary se supiera en la capital del reino, un soldado ataviado de armadura dorada en caballo pardo llego con una carta y la noticia destrozo a los reyes. Dentro de la carta y aunque Apple no estuviese de acuerdo con la decisión, la invitación al funeral de Mary White se encontraba. Nadie se opuso en el castillo a que ambos reyes partieran esa misma tarde hasta el castillo de su primera hija, y la mejor amiga – al menos mientras estaba en el instituto – de Regina.

A primera hora después de su partida, el espejofono de Raven sonó incesantemente. Era su madre, anunciando haber llegado con bien al castillo de Mary White y criticando la manía de esta por dejar de lado la tecnología por ser diferente a lo que el mundo de los cuentos de hadas concebía. Era bien sabido que la antigua Blanca Nieves sentía cierta aberración por las cosas que no fuesen propias del primer cuento de hadas contado, pero eso era sin duda algo que nadie decía en voz alta. Al colgar, Raven se puso a pensar en esa relación tan extraña que habían llevado Mary y su madre, no conocía los detalles, pero fue un tanto tormentosa. Una voz la interrumpió.

– ¿un abra café? – susurro Wings detrás de ella.

–Creí que solo vendían abra cafés en la aldea de Erase Una Vez – contesto Raven tomando el vaso

–pues sí, de hecho – un sonrojo cruzo el rostro del caballerango quien se escondió detrás de su rubio cabello.

–mi mama llamo, parece que ya están en el funeral – susurro Raven sin prestar mucha atención al chico. Justo en ese momento volteo a verle y se enterneció con aquella mirada llena de timidez –. ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

La hija de la reina malvada estaba un poco fastidiada del castillo, desde el regreso de su madre la servidumbre no le hablaba. Cada día, sin importar lo que hiciera, parecían sentir cierto temor hacia toda la familia real. Y eso traía a Raven con los pelos de punta. Los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar tomados de la mano y platicando amenamente. Y por ese hecho, todo el castillo se ilumino, como sonriendo por los enamorados. Ahora que ni su madre, ni su padre estaban en el castillo ambos estaban a sus anchas.

– ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera la boda? – la pregunta tomo desprevenida a Raven, aunque el chico le había pedido matrimonio hacia casi un mes, no habían vuelto a zanjar el tema.

Lo pensó un minuto pero aunque quisiera decirle que prefería una boda de cuento, las ideas no llegaban a su mente. Era como si lo único que quisiera es ir al registro, pedir un acta y ya. Sin embargo no era cortes decirle algo tan poco romántico a la persona que se había desinhibido por demostrarle cuanto le amaba.

–Creo que me gustaría una cena grande – aunque eso no fuese lo que pensaba en realidad hizo feliz al chico quien comenzó a platicar de sus planes

– con un largo y tierno vals, y un vestido adornado de joyas ¿No te gustaría Raven?

–Claro... Y con...

Raven no quería una boda grande, tal vez porque sabía que si era así, su madre se enteraría. Y ella, que siempre había hablado de la maldad en sus corazones, no estaría muy feliz con eso. Divagando así, ambos continuaron con la caminata y hablando sobre sus ilusos y lujosos planes de boda.

–_2–_

_Regina cantaba como los dioses. O eso parecía. Era una canción que había estado en su familia por generaciones, según su madre su abuela se la había inventado y trasmitido. Era extraño, porque en su clase de historia de las brujas se hablaba de su bisabuela como una mujer – o mejor dicho una reina – ala que el pueblo siempre quiso, la única reina malvada que no fue tan malvada. El profesor estaba encantado con la chica, jamás había escuchado tan maravilloso canto, ni siquiera su hijo era así de bueno, hijo que también estaba encantado con la futura reina malvada._

_Pero un suspiro de fastidio interrumpió la voz melódica de Regina. Mary White estaba al final de la fila infinitamente enojada. _

–_sucede algo señorita White – pregunto el profesor._

–_Sí, claro que sucede – en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la chica que cantaba__ – es malvada, no debería estar aquí _

_Todo el salón empezó a cuchichear ante la declaración, todos sabían que Regina pertenecía al grupo de los villanos pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada en voz alta._

– _¿cómo te atreves a decir cosas tan horribles de mí mejor amiga? – era Snowflake quien indignada por cómo le hablaba se levantó señalándola._

_Tal escena se repetía todos los días en todas las clases. Siempre era lo mismo, Mary diciendo que Regina era pobre, que era malvada, que no merecía que la trataran amablemente, que era su enemiga. Todos estaban hartos de eso, pues de hecho la simpatía hacia Regina aumentaba día con día._

–_Esta horrible mujer no se merece cosas lindas – Regina se había acostumbrado a que le llamaran así, pero esta vez algo fue diferente – es igual de maldita que su madre._

_Eso sí que no, nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía en el camino de su amada madre. Estaba bien que desde hace algunos – muchos – días no le hablaba. Le daba miedo que su madre se decepcionara de ella, y por eso había perdido toda comunicación con su hogar. No había visto a su padre, ni a su madre. Estaba triste por eso, pero lo que dijo Mary nunca lo permitiría. La próxima Blanca Nieves no dejaba de decir muchas cosas sin sentido. Pero algo la interrumpió._

_En su enojo, Regina planto una sonora cachetada en la chica. Que sucedía, nadie lo sabía. Pero era obvio que era algo malo. Regina supo lo que acababa de hacer: le acababa de declarar la guerra a Mary. No supo porque, pero saber que acababa de declararse una verdadera villana le hizo llorar y entonces corrió fuera del salón dejando un camino de lágrimas. El lugar se quedó tenso y en silencio._

–3–

Apple, siempre que estaba triste se acompañaba de su pequeña mascota, un zorro polar de nombre Gala que se alegró infinitamente al verla. Gala era su único consuelo ahora mismo que el funeral se llevaba a cabo. No había estaba presente, simplemente porque no quería ver a la mujer con la que su madre había tenido enemistad siendo hipócrita al darle sus respetos a la difunta reina. Las cosas eran tensas entre su padre y ella, por lo que desde primera hora de la mañana salió a pasear.

Escucho el relincho de un caballo, seguido por el relincho de otro caballo. Sabiendo que el segundo era su amada Morwen, de pelaje oscuro y una yegua extremadamente orgullosa, volteo felizmente para ver a su padre trayendo ambos caballos.

–Termino el funeral y la servidumbre hizo la comida favorita de tu mama para compartirla y ya que no estabas ahí, yo quería que lo supieras para que fuéramos juntos – su padre parecía algo perturbado, pero de cualquier manera no hizo nada para decir algo más.

–No tengo hambre – contesto Apple acercándose a Morwen y ajustando su silla para subirse y montar un rato, al mismo tiempo que su padre copiaba sus movimientos. Ninguno de ellos iba vestido para montar, pero eso no parecía evitar que las cosas sucedieran así.

Cuando la silla estuvo puesta, Apple recibió la ayuda de Gala para subir y ya arriba del caballo espero a que el zorro polar se enrollara en su cuello para partir. Pero antes de poder hacer un solo movimiento fue interceptada por su padre en su caballo.

–Vayamos juntos – propuso el hombre a su primogénita quien no dijo nada, en vez de eso, hizo avanzar a paso lento a su caballo.

No llevaban mucho tiempo paseando, cuando el rey se detuvo. Viendo a su hermosa hija tan afligida, lo considero un momento y después hablo.

–se acercan momentos muy difíciles en tu vida, Apple. Necesitaras a alguien que te acompañe – empezó el rey – una figura materna sería lo mejor.

–yo tengo una madre si no lo recuerdas – contesto la rubia.

–tal vez podría contratar a una doncella, o tal vez a una dama de honor – le ignoro – alguien que pudiera actuar como tu madre.

– No necesito otra madre – grito Apple saliendo despavorida al darle un golpe al caballo quien troto esperando que su padre no le alcanzara. Sin duda alguna Apple estaba muy, pero muy molesta.

–_4–_

_Regina lloraba como nunca creyó llorar. Tampoco creyó que el bosque sería tan pacífico y silencioso. El bosque que rodeaba Ever After High nunca le había llamado la atención. Hasta este momento. Regina lloraba pues acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Técnicamente hablando. Mary nunca había tenido razón para tratarla mal, pero lo hacía. Ahora mismo le acababa de dar la razón de hacerlo. Su ropa azul marino estaba manchada de lodo pero no le importaba. Necesitaba a Snowflake, pero no la tenía ahí con ella. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de traerla con ella, o de traer a alguien que le ayudara a dejar la tristeza de lado._

_Y de alguna manera sus suplicas fueron escuchadas._

_Un joven se paró enfrente de ella ofreciéndole un pañuelo el cual Regina tomo encantada._

–_Muchas gracias – contesto tomando el pañuelo y levantándose del suelo algo mareada y con los ojos aun hechos agua_

–_no hay de que – respondió el joven. Llevaba puesta una capa hecha de piel y una sonrisa muy dulce _

–_Soy Regina Queen – se presentó tratando de parecer una dama al darse cuenta de que su vestido estaba muy manchado de lodo._

– _Mucho gusto, August Huntsman – dijo entre una risa al ver la cara de estupefacción al ver su vestido de Regina_

– _¿Huntsman? – el cazador, probablemente el cazador de Blanca Nieves. Significaba que él era la persona que mandaría a matar a Mary._

–_Sí, soy un valiente cazador – Regina rio ante la posee heroica del joven._

_Un sonido interrumpió la recién empezada pero aun así amena plática entre ambos jóvenes. Los arbustos se movieron rítmicamente en una especie de melodía siniestra. El cazador no dudo en preparar su hacha, dispuesto a ser el héroe una vez más. De entre la vegetación salió un rathueso, tan horrible como siempre. Parecía a punto de atacar, sin embargo al ver a la chica se inclinó en una reverencia, donde permaneció por un buen rato. August Huntsman se apresuró a atacar pero el delicado roce de la mano de la chica en su brazo se lo impidió._

–_por favor, no le hagas daño – dijo en un susurro de la chica, Regina se acercó al animal que aun horrible se dejó acariciar por la futura reina malvada._

–_¿estás loca? – grito colérico el cazador_

–_sé que son horribles, pero… – su voz se oía como un llamado dulce, así Que August no dudo en acercarse y cerrando los ojos para dejar su repulsión de lado lo toco – son animales especiales. Diferentes._

_August lo pudo entender cuando este se puso cariñoso. Y entonces al abrir los ojos y observar el rostro de Regina y tan apacible y bello que se veía que no lo pudo resistir. Simplemente se enamoró de ella. Algo le decía, que era mucho más que lo que se podía ver. _

–5–

El lugar estaba en penumbras siendo que solo se escuchaban algunas voces difuminadas.

–Tranquila, todo estará bien – la primera voz era masculina y se le hizo extrañamente conocida.

–no lo sabes bien Dex. Dijeron que podía morir porque nada funcionaba – la segunda voz era femenina.

–tal vez si haces lo que el director dijo, te salves – la tercera voz era dulce, pero al igual que la segunda era femenina

–no, la medicina debe funcionar. Debe hacerlo – hablo de nuevo la primera voz

–tengo que aceptarlo Dex – dijo la segunda voz entre un ataque de tos.

–no, Raven, tu no vas a morir – dijo la primera voz en un grito – te voy a salvar, o sino nunca podre ser un buen príncipe azul, tu príncipe azul.

–Dex, siempre fuiste el mejor príncipe para mí – dijo la segunda voz afligida

Un sonido rechinante inundo la penumbra.

–tengo el libro, el director dijo que era la única opción – la cuarta y nueva voz era masculina.

–Debes de hacerlo Raven, nadie quiere verte morir – dijo una quinta voz (femenina) que entro después de la cuarta – además, Hunter tuvo que hacer méritos para que nos dejaran traer el libro a tu cuarto.

Una música de trompetas comenzó a sonar victoriosa.

–Hunter, ponte la camisa. Ya hiciste de héroe hace rato – dijo la quinta voz con un tono de celos

–No, déjalo así – se escuchó una sexta voz femenina que hablo en un suspiro.

–Silencio – dijo una séptima voz – ahora es momento de Raven. Cupido, podrás ver a Hunter otro día. Además corazón, no hay que afligirse. Siempre hay un sombrestástico y locuelo momento que recordar cuando estés apunto de mandar a encerrar a alguien

–Gracias Maddie – rio la segunda voz –pero aún no se si debo firmar.

–Debes hacerlo – dijo la melodiosa tercera voz – en cuanto firmes para darme la manzana envenenada la neumonía se ira.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

–Lo hare – dijo la segunda voz.

Se escuchó una pluma pasar por una hoja y la enfermedad se fue.

Fue en ese momento que se escuchó un vítor. Pero la cara de la segunda voz fue mostrada. Estaba afligida pero al mismo tiempo era hermosa. Pero ese rostro desapareció en un flashazo al despertarse del sueño.

Dexter Charming estaba sudando y se levantó de un salto. No había sido una pesadilla, pero en su corazón se sintió como tal. No podía quitarse ese rostro de su mente. El cabello morado con negro, la nariz pequeña, la mirada triste, y esos dulces labios de mueca afligida. Los ojos violetas que veían al frente con aspecto deprimido, la corona de picos, la piel blanca, el vestido de flores negras. La imagen la tenía grabada en la mente, como se graba un tatuaje a la piel. Durante el resto de la noche, la paso despierto divagando y tratando de encontrar a esa mujer en sus recuerdos. Pero estos eran borrosos. Una escuela, o más bien parecía un palacio. Mucha gente, pero no lograba ver sus rostros, como si hubieran borrado sus recuerdos de su memoria.

Ya con el sol saliendo esplendoroso, entro a la habitación el sirviente personal del príncipe. No se imaginó verlo despierto y pensando tan concentradamente.

– ¿durmió bien joven Dexter? – ese saludo saco de su ensoñación al chico quien volteo a verle.

–ya te he dicho que no me digas joven, solo Dexter – dijo saliendo por fin de la cama – tenemos la misma edad.

El sirviente se rio, para comenzar a arreglar la cama en silencio. Mientras tanto, Dexter se cambiaba de ropa.

–Tengo clase con el rey en una hora – se recordó Dex después de cambiarse, dispuesto a regresar a ponerse la armadura.

–El rey y el joven Daring salieron antes del alba a cazar – dijo el sirviente – me parece que no regresaran hasta mañana entrada la noche

– ¿De verdad?– pregunto el príncipe con un claro tono esperanzador en la voz.

–Así es Dexter – contesto el sirviente

–Es hadavilloso – grito el pelinegro cayendo sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación – primero ese sueño revelador, y ahora la ausencia de las comparaciones de mi padre. Este día se pone cada vez mejor

– ¿sueño revelador? – pregunto lleno de curiosidad el sirviente

–Así es – al ver que su amigo no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba lo anteriormente dicho, prosiguió – ¿no crees que hay cosas que se te pueden revelar en sueños?

–francamente no

–Yo no lo creía, pero ahora lo hago – para este punto, Dexter observaba embelesado el techo de la habitación – la pude ver, Benny. La pude ver...

– ¿a quién? – pregunto el sirviente

– no sé quién era ella, solo sé que es el amor de mi vida – contesto acompañado de un suspiro.

El sirviente, que siempre había sido un tanto taciturno, regreso a sus labores de aseo con la voz del príncipe como música de fondo. Su mente no dejaba de preguntarse si su amigo y amo no se había vuelto loco. De cualquier manera, Benny Maid no le tomo mucha importancia. El no creía que la magia pudiera solucionar sus problemas, ni que las soluciones se pudiesen mostrar en sueños. No, el no creía en eso. Pero su amo era un príncipe, y los príncipes siempre se enfrentaban a la magia, los monstros y, sobre todo, a la búsqueda del amor verdadero.

Tal vez Dexter en verdad la hubiese visto en un sueño.

–_6– _

_Mary se estaba quejando con el director Grimm. Momotaro lo sabía porque tan rápido como salió del shock de la cachetada no se preocupó por nada más que correr fuera del salón. Ante el escándalo que se había armado, el profesor Piper dio por terminada la clase, permitiéndole a Momotaro Akai seguirla. No se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio irrumpir la oficina del director sin ningún recato._

–_Grimm – grito – más te vale hacer algo porque la campesina esa me acaba de golpear._

–_no creo que haya sido tan malo. También tú que le hiciste – contesto._

–_nada. No le he hecho nada – colérica se acercó amenazante – le diré a mi madre esto y no se quedara impune_

–_no hay necesidad de meter a Blanchard en este problema – dijo nervioso el director – toma lo que sucedió de otra manera. Veras, lo que hizo significa que ha aceptado su destino_

_Ante la confesión, Mary se relajó. Sonrió altanera antes de salir de la oficina sin despedirse, permitiéndole al director al fin respirar con regularidad. Momotaro le esperaba fuera de la oficina, recargado sobre la estatua de la primera Sirenita la cual lloraba sobre una roca. La mirada de Momotaro era dura y cuando observo a Mary un escalofrió no pudo evitar recorrerle su espina dorsal. Se acercó a ella, y por primera vez en su vida, Mary se sintió amenazada, como si algo le dijera que esa persona tiraría todas sus defensas en un segundo._

–_no sé quién te creas ser – dijo enojado – pero no puedes hacer eso a mi amiga_

–_¿tú quién eres? – Contesto con un matiz de temor en la voz – pero no le hables así a la descendiente de Blan…_

–_no me interesa – su tono fue no solo amenazante, sino además muy atractivo – escúchame princesita de cuarta. _

–_yo – acorralada, Mary pudo observar mejor el rostro de su captor, sus facciones eran delicadas pero muy varoniles, sus labios gruesos y de color rojo natural, su piel blanca aunque no tanto como la de la propia Mary y su cabello era negro lo suficientemente largo para ser arreglado en una pequeña trenza. Mary lo pudo observar por un momento y tenía que admitir que era muy guapo. _

– _te creas el centro del mundo ¿verdad? Te tengo noticias de último momento – Mary no podía estar más asustada__– no eres mejor que ella, de hecho eres peor._

_Mary se resbalo por la pared, Momotaro había dejado de acorralarla dejándola temblando. Y eso no lo hacía porque le hubiese espantado la amenaza de Momotaro. Temblaba porque le espantaban las sensaciones que aquel chico había dejado en ella. Nadie la había hecho sentir así, impotente, triste, enojada, feliz, emocionada, interesada. Sabía bien lo que significaba, pues se supondría que solo sentiría eso por su príncipe azul, no pudo evitar pensar que aquel chico podría ser su verdadero amor. Pero el tenia razón, Mary debía de cambiar._

_Y en su mente ese propósito apareció._

–7–

Hunter había decidido mudarse de casa de sus padres hacia cerca de dos meses, y aun no terminaba de desempacar. Su padre, con voz grabe le había dicho «Hunter, debes de buscar tu propia casa y ser un verdadero cazador, no aceptare que seas como el inútil de mi hermano. Tú, serás un verdadero cazador». Y su padre sonaba tan orgulloso de que su primogénito fuese un valeroso cazador, que Hunter no tuvo el valor de decirle que no mataría animales mientras no fuese completamente necesario.

Aun así, estuvo muy feliz pues su pequeño y molesto amigo de cola larga color pardo, llegaría a visitarlo cuando quisiera. Había conseguido el dinero para la casa haciendo de leñador – trabajo que su padre detestaba infinitamente – pero seguía firme a su convicción de no matar ningún animal. Al igual que de comer, naturalmente, solo vegetales. Ese día tenía la firme convicción de al menos desempacar un par de cajas, preferiblemente las que estuviesen marcadas con el lema Utensilios de cocina.

Desde muy temprano abrió la primera caja, revisando meticulosamente su contenido. Una y otra vez. Para las seis de la tarde estaba muy cansado, así que se tomó un descanso y se hizo de un jugo de naranja antes de continuar. Se deshizo de su camisa, para oír el replicar de unas trompetas imaginarias en sus oídos. Se propuso a por fin abrir la última de las cajas, la cual no recordaba haber guardado. Estaba rotulado con el nombre de «Recuerdos de la escuela». En sí, la caja no era más que libretas mágicas, una flor de corazón y al fondo, un guardapelo dorado con algo grabado, demasiado sucia como para poder leerla. Pero eso no evito que Hunter quisiera saber que era lo que decía. Se dirigió a la cocina donde tomo un trapo y tras mojarlo en el grifo tallo delicadamente la pequeña pieza de joyería. Poco a poco, la pieza fue perdiendo la mugre y tierra adherida para tomar su verdadero color.

Era una pieza delicada, fina, incluso un tanto quisquillosa. Pero eso no bajaba el grado de hermosura que tenía tal artefacto. Era ovalada, aunque si la mirabas de cerca tenia tendencia a convertirse en un corazón, del color del sol pero más radiante, la cuerda colgaba justo en la curvatura que daba la ilusión del símbolo del amor. Era lisa, casi completamente a excepción del pequeño grabado de dos palabras. Ashlynn Ella.

Hunter leyó tal nombre sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su estómago. Pensó, que su madre sin querer había metido alguno de los regalos que las mujeres que salvaba su padre le daban. Pensó en llamarle, pero no lo hizo. Su madre desechaba aquellas baratijas – probablemente ni siquiera fuera de oro puro – a la basura. Tomando algunas cosas que iba a desechar y salió de su pequeña cabaña en el bosque.

– De todos modos – se dijo, más que nada tratándose de quitar aquel malestar del pecho – ¿Quién demonios es Ashlynn Ella?

Tiro la basura, cerró su casa y se dirigió al pueblo. Tal vez, si se encontraba con el joyero podría venderle la prenda y obtener otro poco de dinero. Sus ganancias haciendo de leñador – trabajo el cual por razones obvias su padre no conocía – no eran muchas. Al fin y al cabo, él no era un príncipe, ni un rico.

El joyero del pueblo era usualmente un hombre muy ocupado. Pero el día había estado intensamente aburrido y cuando vio entrar al hijo del cazador al lugar se alegró. Juntos revisaron el guardapelo, pero justo antes de hace la oferta y venderlo, Hunter no lo quiso hacer. Dijo que era un regalo para una amiga, situación que el viejo joyero no dudo en mal entender a pesar de que era mentira. No podía deshacerse de él. Aunque no sabía porque. Lo que Hunter desconocía era que ese guardapelo fue la última muestra de afecto que el amor de su vida le dio el día de su graduación, momento en el que entre sollozos y lágrimas se juraron amor eterno.

–_8–_

_Aquello era tan raro, Snowflake había revisado todos y cada uno de los lugares a lo que Regina usualmente iba cuando se deprimía pero no estaba en ninguno, solo le faltaba revisar el bosque. Con ese pensamiento en mente salió por la gran puerta norte y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona que menos pensó, llorando desesperada. Momotaro se había destacado por ser muy recatado y no dejarse influenciar por nada, tenía el porte de un emperador a todas horas. Pero justo en ese momento, sollozaba desesperado recostado en el tronco de un árbol afuera de la puerta._

_Que Dios se apiadara de Regina y le enviará otro ángel a Regina para consolarla, porque ahora parecía que alguien más necesitaba del tierno y cálido corazón de Snowflake, y esta no dudaría en ayudarle. Se acercó a paso lento tratando de no asustar al chico y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se sentó a su lado debajo del árbol. Momotaro no hizo amago de moverse, simplemente se limpió con el puño las lágrimas que volvieron a brotar inmediatamente y se recargo en el hombro de Snowflake._

_Durante casi una hora, la chica de hielo lo dejo llorar. Su vestido color hielo se fue ensuciando poco a poco por la tierra que el delicado viento levantaba, pero por ese momento decidió que su atuendo no era para nada importante. En un momento, Momotaro se levantó y sin decir nada le entrego un sobre de papel a Snowflake quien no tardo nada en leerlo quedando enojada y triste. Se abalanzo sobre su amigo y le abrazo más fuerte susurrándole que llorar no tenía nada de malo. _

_En la lejanía, saliendo del bosque Regina y August platicaban amenamente, olvidando el amargo trago de la clase de música y saltándose así las demás clases. Regina pudo ver a su amigo y su amiga en la lejanía. Al mismo tiempo que Derek salía por la puerta norte dispuesto a hacer alguna piratería. No dudaron nada en correr hacia Momotaro y al llegar recibieron en sus manos la misma carta que ya había traído la penuria de ambas personas. Apenas terminaron de leer, dejaron cualquier perjuicio detrás y se arrodillaron en un círculo alrededor de Momotaro y Snowflake._

–_Let's take the hope of a glory day. __Let's take the love of my heart again. __We can't run from our destiny, but we can fight for our harmony. __Let's take the good times with us, and remember the time we were not alone – canto tristemente Regina deleitando a todos con su voz melodiosa. En realidad nadie pensaba en eso cuando la escucharon cantar, pero fue un buen acompañamiento._

_Sintiéndose un intruso, August tomo la carta y la leyó._

_Joven Momotaro: _

_Lamento informarle que sus padres se encuentran muy delicados de salud, y es probable que no sobrevivan la noche. Hemos decidido poner a tu tío como gobernante provisional. Pero de morir, deberás dejar la escuela y regresar a casa inmediatamente para convertirte de una buena vez en emperador. Lo siento mucho Momotaro, pero es lo mejor para el pueblo._

_Atte. Gumi Atari_

_August se pudo imaginar por lo que pasaba. Y por un momento, se dedicó a observarlo ajeno escuchando a la mujer de la que recientemente se había enamorado cantar: tomemos la esperanza de un día de gloria, tomemos el amor de mi corazón otra vez. No podemos correr de nuestro destino, pero podemos luchar por nuestra armonía. Tomemos los buenos tiempos con nosotros, y recordemos el momento en que no estábamos solos._

_En la puerta norte, alguien observaba un tanto enojado y culpable la escena. Y, sin querer, del ojo de este ministerio persona resbalo una lágrima._

–9–

Raven estaba algo confundida, en realidad no se quería casar con Dexter Wings, pero algo le decía que si no era feliz ahora, no lo seria nunca. Divagando salió del castillo, en dos días regresaría su madre y su padre por lo cual comenzarían las diferentes lecciones: por parte de su madre las lecciones de magia que aunque Regina ya no tuviese magia aun sabía mucho sobre el tema, por su padre en cambio, comenzaban las clases de aristocracia que dice Raven no llevo en su tiempo en la escuela. La verdad es que recordaba la escuela, pero de una manera muy borrosa. Los dormitorios, un lado lleno de brillo y el otro de oscuridad y colores opacos. Una especie de castillo. Muchas personas, en especial alguien de pelo rubio que parecía ser la reina del instituto. De alguna manera, sabía que había ido al instituto pero mientras más tratara de recordar lo vivido ahí, no aparecía nada en su mente.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando su dragón se acercó a su lado, la observo un segundo preguntándose cuando se había vuelto su mascota, sabía que había sido en la escuela. Sabía que en el colegio la había conocido, pero en su mente no podía pensar en nada más. El dragón pasó su hocico por su vestido, restregando la cara en una clara expresión de fastidio por su continuo encierro en el castillo. Así que, sin que Dexter o cualquiera de la servidumbre se diera cuenta, se puso un abrigo y salió por la puerta trasera del castillo y corrió por el bosque. Nuncamás estaba muy feliz por estar afuera y Raven se sentó en el pasto a pensar.

Pero justo antes de poder mover un musculo, o de poder pensar algo le llamo la atención. Era una chica que le veía con ojos azules extrañados, se acercó a ella y sonrió. Su cabello era rosa y largo, su vestido era igual y tenía unas alas de ángel en la espalda. Su rostro era redondo y lleno de vida.

–Llevo buscándote desde hace días Raven – contesto agachándose a la altura de Raven que se encontraba descansando en el suelo.

– ¿Quién eres? – el rostro de la chica estaba muy asustado.

–lo olvide, me llamo C.A Cupid – contesto en una sonrisa – y tengo un mensaje para ti – ante esto Raven asustada afirmo – no te cases con Wings

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto casa vez más asustada

–él no es el amor de tu vida. Te falta mucho para encontrarlo. Pero, por favor no cometas un error que te cueste la felicidad – y tras decir esto suspiro y se alejó.

Raven no podía estar más confundida.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo:

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca

– ¿Por qué me siento así?

– no lo sé – contesto el en un suspiro casi imperceptible – yo siento lo mismo.

–de repente, como que tengo mucho sueño

–es ella, lo sé es ella

– tu desperdiciaste mi corazón Milton

– no queras que mi madre Ebony se sienta decepcionada de ti desde el más haya

–Perdí muchas cosas para llegar a donde estoy – dijo Selena altanera, observando los campos que se extendían fuera de ese gran y lujoso palacio

– ¿entre ellos tu corazón? – pregunto Milton Grimm

– Y ahora está en un lugar al que ninguna magia puede acceder desde que fue destruido – el director Grimm supo muy bien a lo que se refería.

– Camelot – y Selena asintió ante la afirmación.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Wii! Que felicidad. Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanto este capítulo, y el siguiente va a estar muchísimo mejor. En fin, quiero hacer un par de anuncios. El primero es que me haré el propósito de subir cada dos o tres semanas para terminar este proyecto lo más rápido posible y de esa manera empezar con su secuela titulado "Y vivieron (in)felices por siempre". Va a estar muy buena, mucho mejor que esta primera parte. En fin, el segundo anuncio es que quiero que sean muy pacientes conmigo, en especial durante los primeros meses del siguiente año. Se los digo desde ahora porque después se me olvida avisa –lo mismo me paso para los exámenes de admisión a Preparatoria – estoy por entrar a la universidad y enserio que estoy muy estresada. Y he tomado la escritura como una manera de, no solo relajarme, sino también como una obligación más. No los defraudaré se los aseguro. Es solo que deseo salir con buen promedio y no quiero sentir mucha presión. Les agradezco su comprensión anticipada y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

Au revoir.


	4. Todo acerca del amor

**Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios aquí vertidos pertenecen a la compañía Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Línea Argumental derivada de la original propuesta por los episodios web de este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie–chan

Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" Y es que Regina Queen y Raven Queen son idénticas. Y es que Mary White y Apple White también son muy parecidas. Esta es una historia del pasado y el presente… una historia del bien y el mal.

Pareja: [Raven, Dexter] [Apple, Daring] [Ashlynn, Hunter] [OC, OC] [OC, OC] [OC, OC]

Dedicado a: mi primer amor, y no me refiero al especialista de cabello morado de las Winx Club, si no al real que apenas y conocí, pero que marco mi vida. Si por asares del destino llegas a leer esta historia, quiero que sepas tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Palabras del capítulo: 5, 832

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Todo acerca del amor.**

–1–

El castillo de la reina malvada siempre se veía así de bien gracias al arduo trabajo de todos y cada uno de los sirvientes. Cuando la reina malvada era, pues… malvada; el terror se sentía colarse entre los huesos y la piel de cada uno de los sirvientes del castillo. Pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas. La reina ya no era tan quisquillosa o malvada. Resulta que los sirvientes tenían mucha más libertad, sobre todo porque no parecía ser que las cosas sucedían de manera distinta.

Dexter Wings se encontraba sentado en las caballerizas sin hacer en realidad nada. Los caballos comían tranquilamente. Raven estaba en una clase de magia con su madre, lo sabía por los continuas explosiones que provenían desde abajo del castillo. Así que mientras no tuviera que hacer de caballerango o de novio – prometido – tenía tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera.

–¿Por qué tan pensativo? – se escuchó una voz tétrica en la entrada de las caballerizas. Wings supo quién era desde el primer momento, y solo por eso se asustó como nunca se había asustado en su vida

–me asusto – grito al ver a la mujer de piel verde en la puerta.

–así tendrás tu conciencia – contesto Selena acercándose a él familiarmente – pero, dime ¿Cómo va nuestro plan maestro, Iván?

–no llames así en el castillo – se acercó casi tapándole la boca a Selena. Ante la mención de su verdadero nombre, el chico se puso nervioso. Nadie debía conocer su verdadera identidad – además tu dijiste que si me hacía llamar Dexter en el castillo en lugar de Iván, me ganaría el amor de Raven

–¿y funciono? – preguntó Selena con tono arrogante y extremadamente risueña, como nadie la había visto en muchos años

–pues sí – contesto el resignado – es solo que no me agrada que no se enamore de mí, sino del nombre

–por favor – dijo ella arrogantemente. En la entrada de las caballerizas habían un rosal precioso, sin embargo cuando Selena rozo con la punta del dedo la rosa, apenas un poco estas se marchitaron enseguida.

Selena sabía que ella era toxica para todo lo bueno, y eso era lo que mas le enfermaba.

–oye, que te pasa – le regaño el chico, esas rosas las había hecho crecer la princesa en un arranque de ira, eran hermosas y por eso le importaban.

–Raven solo ha amado una vez en su vida, y créeme que si no te hubiese cambiado el nombre, no tendrías oportunidad – contesto enojada Selena mientras observaba las marchitas flores. La verdad era que su tristeza por lo que les hizo, solo lo lograba canalizar por el odio.

–me gusta pensar que fueron mis encantos los que la enamoraron – comentó Wings mientras regaba las flores esperando que recobrarán su vida.

–claro, y yo soy el duende de Tasmania –rio sarcástica Selena – déjame decirte algo Iván o Dexter o como sea que te quieras hacer llamar. Raven solo siente algo por Dexter Charming, y ya que tú no eres muy encantador que digamos, pues esa era la única opción

–¿para que querías que se enamorara de alguien como yo? –resignándose, Iván/Dexter Wings hablo quedo pues sabía que lo que diría era verdad – De hecho, creo que me has hecho de alguna manera un favor, no creo merecer a alguien como Raven – y era cierto, pues él le había mentido, la había enamorado, para llevársela al mayor mal que puede existir en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas. Un mal que le odiaba como nunca nadie le odio.

–no, no la mereces – confirmo Selena sabiendo lo que pensaba el chico – pero la verdad es que te traje a que la enamoraras para guiarla a una trampa – eso ya lo sabía Iván/Dexter, pero se reusaba a creerlo, aunque lo supiera desde antes de enamorarla

–no es justo – comento.

–no me digas que te has enamorado de Raven, Iván – la verdad, es que Selena conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, los había estado observando todo el tiempo, y sabía que el chico se había enamorado de la mujer, y sabia lo peligroso que eso era.

–pues – trato de contestar, pero inmediatamente después fue interrumpido.

–porque recuerda que tú la llevaras a una trampa – sabía que eso lo callaría, aún más con ese tono amenazador con que Selena menciono.

–si – se resignó, cansado de pelear contra un trato que tendría que pagar por culpa de sus antepasados

–bien, Dexter Wings – dijo en tono sarcástico – que no se te olvide tu misión.

Selena salió volando en su escoba mientras el chico solo podía pensar en lo que significaba eso. Mentalmente le pidió disculpas a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, pues cuando su abuelo firmo un trato con el lucero de la mañana, no creyó que le arruinaría la vida a su querido nieto. La felicidad de Iván/Dexter Wings, era el precio a pagar por el dinero que su abuelo había obtenido tan suciamente.

–_2–_

_Mary caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela muy concentrada en su búsqueda. Había decidido ser más buena, todo porque el chico del que hace no mucho se había enamorado se fijara al fin en ella. Su objetivo tenía por nombre Derek, vestida de cuero, estaba destinado a perder su mano en una pelea contra un niño, pero sobre todo, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a cierta princesa que vestida del color del hielo destinada a ser tiránica y con el corazón frío – sin contar que debía de secuestrar a un niño – pero que era todo lo contrario._

_Lo encontró soñando despierto en el balcón de la sala de común de los plebeyos – cuyo nombre deberían cambiar por la sala común de los villanos – e imagino en que pensaba. Sigilosamente, como solo ella sabía hacer, se acercó al chico para hablar con él. Cuando Derek Hook la vio, la observo como si de un bicho raro se tratara. _

–_no me veas así – casi le grita la princesa._

–_¿cómo quieres que te vea? – pregunto el con tono condescendiente y Mary tuvo que recordarse porque estaba ahí – eres rara_

–_no soy rara – contesto a la defensiva – resulta que soy muy inteligente_

–_¿Por qué serias inteligente? – pregunto Derek un poco más interesado en platicar con ella_

–_porque me he dado cuenta que estás enamorado – casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante lo dicho por Mary._

–_ahora no solo eres rara, también te has vuelto loca – a la defensiva, Derek estuvo tentado a sacar su espada y blandirla en contra de la chica, pero se contuvo pues ella era una princesa y si a alguien le tocase matarla, esa persona seria Regina._

–_no estoy loca – contesto comenzando a enojarse – como dije soy inteligente_

–_no, estás loca – contesto Derek_

–_inteligente – Mary_

–_loca – Derek_

–_inteligente – Mary_

–_loca –Derek_

–_por favor, solo di que la amas y te dejaré en paz – pidió casi a punto de gritar haciendo que él se pusiera rojo de ira_

–_no admitiré tal blasfemia – le dijo tratando de controlar su ira_

–_si lo harás – le reto Mary_

–_no lo haré – le grito esta vez lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que todos lo oyeran, pero como las peleas entre Derek y Snowflake eran muy conocidas, todos los que oyeron ese grito pensaron que era otra de su peleas_

–_si lo harás – supo que él estaba al borde del colapso. Mary lo había estudiado durante mucho tiempo antes de hablar con él, buscando la mejor manera para que el admitiera su sentimientos._

– _¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de Snowflake? Pues, si, la amo desde el primer día que la vi – le dijo, casi a punto de gritar, pero su tono de voz fue disminuyendo al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Al terminar de hablar, su semblante se tornó triste y pálido. _

–_¿y porque no se lo dices? – pregunto Mary al verlo decaído._

–_no la has visto – contesto derrotado y en ese mismo instante no parecía un pirata que pudiese blandir su espada y rebanar a alguien como algún día lo seria – pero ella me odia_

–_no creo que sea así – contesto Mary, podía no ser una experta en el amor pero si algo tenia era buen ojo para las personas destinadas_

–_y a todo esto ¿a ti que te importa? – dijo, ya no enojado, Derek se sentía derrotado y transparente –No creo que lo hagas por mí, ya que soy un villano a mucha honra, o por Snow ya que es mejor amiga de Regina_

–_solo digamos, que yo también sufro del mismo mal que tu – contesto observando el cielo desde el balcón_

–_¿te enamoraste? – Pregunto sorprendido hasta darse cuenta de con quien hablaba – de cualquier manera no importa – continúo mirando al frente junto con ella, perdiéndose en el cielo azul de esa hermosa tarde – Al final conseguirás a tu príncipe._

–_pero no fue de mi príncipe de quien me enamore – contesto Mary, un poco a la defensiva pero también un poco triste._

–_¿a no? – pregunto extrañado el futuro pirata._

–_no – contesto simplemente con la mirada perdida – fue de alguien que no dudo en hacerme ver mis errores y decidí que tiene razón, y que debo cambiar y ser mejor persona. Y por ello empezare a ayudarte._

_Ambos se quedaron ahí parados, como dos amigos que sufrían del mismo mal de amores. Se quedaron viendo el horizonte. Pensando. Sin saber cómo sería su vida al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos._

–3–

Los aposentos de la reina Aimee Ella estaban cubiertos de luto. Un manto de tristeza albergaba el alma de todos los que ahí se encontraban. La reina estaba según el doctor del reino, a unos pocos minutos de abandonar este mundo. A su lado, el rey tenía su mano agarrada, brindándoles su apoyo a su compañera de vida y a la mujer que se había convertido en su mejor amiga. La verdad es que el rey nunca estuvo seguro de amarla, pero si sabía que su corazón se estrujaba por saber que se iría de su lado y que nunca volvería a él. Del otro lado de la cama, su hija Ashlynn Ella lloraba desconsoladamente al ver a su madre falleciendo.

Ella apenas y podía hablar. Su voz era bastante triste y apenas y se podía oír. Pero ello el cuarto estaba en completo silencio y en completa penumbra. Sus palabras de aliento y amor solo lograban hacer que su hija llorará más. El dolor era terriblemente feo. Y cuando dio su último aliento, Ashlynn no estaba lista para dejarla ir, probablemente nunca lo estaría. La amaba, y el amor nunca es difícil de olvidar.

– no me dejes mamá, por favor no me dejes. No puedo vivir sin ti, regresa por favor – grito al ver a su madre cerrar los ojos.

–lo siento mucho cariño – hablo su padre tratando que ella soltará a su madre – pero yo debo de partir y tu tía de espera para que te quedes con ella mientras hago los arreglos del funeral

–no – grito sin separarse del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, el cual abrazo cada vez más y más fuerte – yo no me moveré de esta cama hasta que ella reviva o hasta que yo misma muera

–por favor Ashlynn no seas caprichosa – le dijo su nana, no le gustaba que ella llorará o en su caso que soltará aquel doloroso recuerdo

–¿Qué acaso tu no querías a mamá? – le grito a su padre y, al mismo tiempo, a todos los que en la habitación estaban. ¡Insensibles!

–claro que la quería, yo amaba tu madre – grito su padre al verse atrapado, él estaba muy triste, pero como rey aún tenía mucho de que ocuparse – Y fue mi amor el que me cegó y no me dejo ver que ella moría

–vete si quieres, pero yo moriré con mi madre – le dijo en un susurro la chica.

–entiende mi hija, que te esperan momentos mejores – contesto abrazándola por la espalda.

–no perderé a mi madre, no perderé a la única persona que me amó – le dijo llorando como nunca había llorado en su vida.

–encontraras alguien que te amará más – le dijo, seguro de que eso sucedería tarde o temprano – Sé que nada remplaza el amor hacia una madre, y creo que yo no soy nadie para decir lo contrario, pero es hora de seguir adelante. Eso quería ella

–está bien, iré con mi tía – se resignó Ashlynn, soltando el cuerpo de su madre y sintiéndose impotente dejo el salón solo para ver al doctor del reino tapar el cuerpo de la reina Aimee Ella.

–_4–_

_Como todos los viernes, Regina y August se reunían en los límites del bosque encantado que rodeaba Ever After High. Desde que se habían conocido una implícita relación sentimental de pareja había comenzado entre ellos. Resultaba ser que un "click" había asomado en su cabeza cuando se conocieron y sin siquiera proponérselo se habían declarado un amor incondicional en apenas unos días._

_August observaba a la chica como un ángel. La amaba como no tenía nadie idea. Era, ante sus ojos, perfecta. Regina también lo veía como su príncipe en brillante armadura, sin embargo estaba bastante enojada consigo misma pues, ella no podía estar con él. Al menos, según lo que decía su cuento._

–_no quiero ser malvada – habían estado en silencio durante tanto tiempo que su voz incluso espanto al cazador – de saber que ese era mi destino nunca hubiera venido – comento enojada._

–_¿no sabías nada de tu cuento? – pregunto sorprendido August. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que nunca vio, aun no supo bien el destino de la mujer que amaba._

–_mi madre me lo oculto durante toda mi vida, y crecí como la simple hija de una hilandera – confeso mirando el lago en medio del bosque hasta donde habían caminado completamente en silencio._

–_entonces no lo hagas – sugirió August, hablando como si se tratará del tiempo._

–_¿Cómo? – pregunto espantada ante la propuesta Regina, nunca lo había considerado._

–_no seas la villana – recapitulo nuevamente el chico. En ese instante una idea estilo tragedia griega apareció en su mente – Fuguémonos – dijo al fin con un claro tono entusiasmado._

–_¿estás loco August? no podemos irnos – le reclamo moviendo los brazos en diferentes ademanes para dar a entender su punto de vista, una maña que para August le parecía muy tierna – Sin importar a donde vayamos el "libro de cuentos" nos encontrara – su semblante se tornó triste, pues la verdad es que pensar en lo que sería la ponía triste –. No hay escapatoria – termino levantándose del suelo a la orilla del lago._

–_entonces nos iremos a otro país, a otro mundo si es necesario. Solo… – inmediatamente se levanto y acercó a ella volteándola y al mismo tiempo tomándola por los redondeados cachetes la miro con ternura – ven conmigo._

– _Pero yo – trato de excusarse pero su sentido común había salido volando como una paloma cuando él puso sus bellos ojos chocolate directo sobre los de Regina._

– _te amo Regina, fúgate conmigo y tengamos nuestro propio felices por siempre – ante la propuesta y la declaración que desde que se conocieron había estado implícita una sonrisa de felicidad se instaló en el rostro de ambos jóvenes mientras que la joven Queen asentía felizmente._

–5–

Los preparativos para el funeral estuvieron listos apenas tres días después de la muerte de la reina Aimee Ella, la última cenicienta. Justo al lado del ataúd de su madre y vestida de negra de los pies a la cabeza, un color que personalmente odiaba, Ashlynn saludaba sin mucho ánimo y recibía las condolencias de los que se acercaban a ella en ese momento. Su tía se encontraba justo a un costado de ella, altanera como el primer día que la conoció.

Tenía entendido que su tía había buscado casarse con su padre en algún momento, pero que simplemente no había podido hacerlo pues su madre se ganó su amor y cariño más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado cualquiera. Su tía en cambio, se había casado con un noble joven del cual había tenido dos hijas: tan bellas como crueles.

A diferencia de lo que le había sucedido a su madre, y todas las cenicientas antes que ella. Sus primas, o se podría decir que sus futuras hermanastras no eran feas. La mayor de ellas, Amira, hacía gala de su nombre a todas horas, tenía el porte, sencillez y glamour de una princesa de cuento pero repartía deberes como una verdadera tirana a todos sus sirvientes. Era tan cruel que pedían que le llamaran con la traducción de su nombre "mi soberana ¿Qué desea de mi humilde persona?". Ashlynn solo llevaba viviendo con ellas tres días y se sentía insípidamente asqueada con su actitud. Brigitte, la menor, al igual que su hermana era merecedora de su nombre al por mayor. "La que es aclamada" aunque muchas veces no en el buen término. Sus bellas curvas llamaban la atención de todos los que la miraban y al parecer más de uno había pedido su mano, aunque la chica siempre los despachaba diciendo que al único que aceptaría seria al príncipe. La aclamaban por su hermosura y talento los nobles, la aclamaban por sus malos modales y altanería los plebeyos. La chica acumulaba sentimientos oscuros que se aparecían traicioneros y con fuerza en sus ojos color níspero.

Ashlynn no quería pensar en los años que se le vendrían encima viviendo con tales personas. Así que decidida a no pensar en eso se tapó la cara con un manto negro. Siguió divagando sobre la naturaleza y recibiendo el pésame de quienes pasaban por ahí. Ajena los pensamientos de Ashlynn un invitado se acercaba a su asiento asignado en la iglesia inmerso en sus pensamientos. Raven Queen no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ahí. En el funeral de alguien que nunca había conocido. Entendía que era por diplomacia, pero era muy incómodo para ella.

–no me siento muy cómoda aquí madre – susurro mientras se sentaban en las últimas filas de la iglesia ambas madre e hija en el funeral de la reina Aimee, al que habían sido invitadas por cortesía y diplomacia. Su padre se sentó justo a un costado de la reina quien tomo su mano.

La herida de la muerte de Mary estaba demasiado abierta y el funeral le recordaba a su fallecida primogénita.

–tranquila ya se pasará – contesto Regina "la reina malvada" a su hija sin soltar la mano del rey quien estaba en realidad perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Regina sabía muy bien cómo eran esos eventos.

–es que siento como si alguien me mirará – se quejó en un susurro Raven

Del otro lado de la iglesia entrando en silencio, la familia Charming caminaba tranquilamente. El mediano de los tres hermanos observaba la gran cantidad de aristocracia que asistía al funeral. Imaginando que muy pocos de ellos habían conocido en realidad a la reina Aimee y que por tanto era su presencia más un requisito diplomático que otra cosa. Aunque todas las personas iban vestidas de luto, hubo cierto trio de personas que llamo la atención del príncipe castaño.

–¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Dexter Charming mientras observaba como cierta chica de cabello morado se sentaba al otro lado de la iglesia esperando el inicio del funeral

–están aquí como nosotros – le contesto su hermano mayor Daring Charming quien como probable heredero (aunque sería más adecuado decir que él era el heredero legitimo al trono siempre y cuando no quisiera pasarle la corona a otro hermano) había sido instruido para estos eventos. Daring iba delante de sus dos hermanos que junto con él habían sido enviados como embajadores de su reino – no creo que hubiesen conocido a la reina Aimee Ella. Creo que son la reina Regina, el Rey Carlo y su hija Raven

–te refieres a la reina malvada, el reino bueno y su hija – pregunto Darling su hermana pequeña que acomodo su cabello rubio platinado al caminar cada vez un poco más lento tratando de parecer solemne como le había dicho su madre antes de salir del castillo "derecha y solemne, como toda una princesa"

–exacto – contesto Daring mientras eran asignados a sentarse muy cerca de las personas de las cuales hablaban por un guardia real en armadura plateada.

–¿dices que se llama Raven? – pregunto muy interesado Dexter mientras acomodaba sus lentes y pensaba una y otra vez en aquel sueño revelador que había tenido no hace mucho tiempo.

–si – respondió simplemente Daring mientras con la mirada inconscientemente buscaba a alguien

Mientras en el lado opuesto de la iglesia divagaba cierta chica de ropaje negro.

–me siento observada, es como si alguien aquí me conociera o como si yo conociera a nadie de aquí. – Pensaba la chica observando a la magnitud de gente que cabía en aquella iglesia, muchos de ellos campesinos parados cerca de las paredes para rendirle honores a su amada reina – Pero ningún rostro me sue… – no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio al segundo hijo de la dinastía Charming observándola interesado

–es ella, lo sé es ella – pensó Dexter, ella era la chica que vio en sus sueños. Sabía que era real, lo sabía muy bien y por un momento solo pudo pensar – vaya es más hermosa en persona

Ambas personas, sin saber que se conocían, provocaban en el otro un sentimiento electrificado y nada sereno que los hizo revolverse en sus asientos extrañados. De alguna manera, entre aquel manto de tristeza y lágrimas un amor silencioso reavivaba su flama cuando dos viejos amantes cruzaban sus miradas sin siquiera proponérselo.

Selena debía estar atenta a este gesto de cariño pero por el momento, la Bruja Malvada del Oeste, el lucero de la mañana y la persona más poderosa en todo el mundo del país de los cuentos de hadas tenía su vista en otro lado. Si hubiese volteado a ver el funeral un momento, se hubiese dado cuenta que sus planes acababan de tomar un giro inesperado. Todo por culpa de un amor que traspaso hechizos y fronteras, que traspaso héroes y villanos pero sobre todo, de un amor que era tan real que incluso dolería en el alma.

Y ambos jóvenes, príncipe y princesa, lo sabían dentro de su corazón.

–_6–_

_Ahí estaban, en química mágica haciéndose huajes. Como había dicho una chica por ahí que hablaba muy coloquialmente y en una lengua que parecía trabalenguas: se hacían huajes o mensos. De un lado del salón estaban los héroes siempre solemnes, siempre llenos de coraje y determinación, siempre perfectos. Del otro lado se encontraban los villanos, siempre enojados, siempre con un aire de crueldad, siempre malvados._

_Las cosas parecían ir técnicamente bien. Los villanos de un lado, y los héroes del otro. Pero una heroína la que se encontraba en la primera fila no lo veía así. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en la lección de química mágica, aunque en realidad no iría a esa clase si no fuese estrictamente obligatoria. No, sus ojos estaban puestos en un chico de cabellera oscura del otro lado de la clase. _

_Desde que el chico la había amenazado un gusanito había empezado a hacer meya en su corazón. Le agradaba Momotaro como nunca había tenido idea. Decidió poner más atención al chico, y se dio cuenta que cuan héroe era. Era todo un emperador, y seguramente sería uno magnifico cuando cumpliera su cuento. Pero aun así, él se consideraba un villano. No podía aceptar el hecho de que le hiciera daño a la mujer a la que estaría atado el resto de sus días. La idea, era la que lo volvía villano._

_Tenía a un sequito de jovencitas enamoradas de él. Todas dispuestas a compartir su vida con el chico. Y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Resultaba ser que Momotaro estaba bastante obsesionado con su cabello que siempre estaba amarrado en una coleta o a veces en una pequeña trenza. Incluso esas pequeñas manías, para Mary, se le hacían encantadoras. _

–_¿Por qué de todos los chicos de Ever After High, me tenía que enamorar de un villano? – se preguntaba mientras que la clase continuaba._

–_apuesto a que ni la magnífica Mary White podría hacerlo tan bien como yo – comento Margaret Thorn, hija de la madrina malvada de La Bella Durmiente, quien se galardonaba ella misma por sus logros en la clase de química mágica._

_Maru escucho la acusación y un mecánico "ya lo veremos" salió de sus labios. Estaba tomando la pipeta cuando volteo un segundo y vio a los ojos al joven Akai, su sentido común se fue al retreta al ver sus bellos ojos mirándola divertido como advirtiéndole de su equivocación. Tomo una pipeta y vertió su contenido sin darse cuenta que era el tubo equivocado. Un estruendo se escuchó provocado por la extraña mezcla que había hecho Mary sobre la fórmula de Margaret. Antes de poder moverse, Mary sintió que la jalaban. Sus ojos veían borroso y no logro distinguir nada hasta que estuvo metida en el armario del conserje con la cara de Momotaro riéndose enfrente de ella._

–_no creo deberían dos personas tan diferentes estar encerrados en un lugar como este – hablo Mary a la defensiva pero con un ligero tono de broma en su voz._

–_preferirías que nos atraparan por echar conjuro volcánico en la poción del sueño de Margaret – pregunto Momotaro parando de reír por un momento._

–_ella me desafío al decir que yo no lo podría hacer. – Contesto llanamente Mary poniendo un puchero a adornar su bello y perfecto rostro –Yo todo lo puedo, soy muy valiente_

–_¿sí? – dijo sin darse cuenta y en tono soñador Momotaro – Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido_

– _¿tú crees? – su tono de voz no podía ocultar su esperanza ante las palabras dichas_

–_claro – contesto con una sonrisa pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de insinuar continuo –: después de Regina claro esta_

–_tenías que sacarla a colación – un bufido por parte de la señorita White no se hizo esperar._

–_porque la odias – pregunto sinceramente intrigado_

–_no lo hago – contesto Mary simplemente._

–_entonces – el próximo emperador no lo entendía, si no la odiaba, entonces porque razón tratarla tan mal_

–_mi madre me enseño que es mala, y yo nunca la cuestione. – eso Momotaro lo sabía muy bien así que ante las palabras mencionadas lo único que hizo fue asentir – Hasta ahora – este último pensamiento lo dejo desprevenido pero aun así se sentía familiarizado con el sentimiento_

–_lo entiendo – dijo, su cercanía se hizo más evidente cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos. Azul contra negro._

_Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca _

– _¿Por qué me siento así? – se preguntó en un susurro apenas audible Mary._

– _no lo sé – contesto él en un suspiro casi imperceptible – yo siento lo mismo._

_Lentamente y sin nada de por medio, sus rostros se acercaron como si su vida dependiese de ello. Era tierno y cálido. Casi podían oír a sus corazones palpitando de emoción ante el rocé tenue de sus labios. Mary se preguntó si así es como debía de ser el beso del verdadero amor. Solo fueron unos cuentos segundos en los que sus labios se juntaron en aquella bella demostración de un amor surgido del odio – como verdaderos Romeo &amp; Julieta – Momotaro pensó en aquella leyenda que hace años no se contaba._

_Tal vez ellos no fuesen los herederos de sus cuentos. Tal vez en realidad estuviesen destinados a estar juntos como lo estaban destinados los eternos amantes de Verona. Pero esta vez, en esta versión del clásico cuento de amor prohibido por sus familias, Momotaro creyó que podría cambiar el final y tener un "y vivieron felices por siempre". Al separarse, sus miradas detonaban un amor incondicional que traspasaría cualquier barrera. O al menos eso creían ellos._

–_7–_

El castillo estaba vacío, sus padres habían salido al funeral de una reina vecina. Por lo que Briar tenía el castillo para sí sola.

–definitivamente voy a hacer muchas cosas interesantes el día de hoy – dijo justo después de que despidiera a sus padres, que no tardarían más de unos minutos en llegar al funeral, pero aun así, varias horas en regresar. Tal vez hasta un día.

Salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes. El ama de llaves al verla correr tan emocionada fue a buscar un botiquín para cuando se lastimará haciendo algún deporte extremo. Briar corrió para arriba de una gran torre, donde se escondía el dormitorio del hechicero del reino. Llego sin tocar con la excitación a flor de piel.

–¿Qué desea princesa Briar? – pregunto amablemente el hechicero del reino dejando sus cosas de lado

–haz nieve – dijo llena de entusiasmo.

–¿nieve? En esta época del año – pregunto el hechicero – se ha dado cuenta que es agosto.

–sí, lo sé – contesto Briar – por eso necesito de la magia.

–sin embargo, recuerda que la magia tiene un precio – le dijo el hechicero acercándose a ella con tono severo

–ya sé, ya sé – contesto moviendo la mano – te ofrezco quitar el Bungee que sale de tu ventana – contesto señalando al puente que salía de la ventana de la gran torre de donde se ubicaba el "bungee jumping"

–acepto – contesto el hechicero.

En ese momento movió sus manos y afuera del castillo comenzó a caer nieve. La ropa de Briar cambio por una mas acuerdo al tiempo. Esta lo abrazo antes de bajar corriendo la torre donde le esperaba una motocicleta de nieve. El deporte iba comenzar. Llevaba cerca de una hora haciendo malabares extremos en la nieve, cuando algo más le llamo la atención, una anciana que entrada en la abandonada torre este del castillo. Y la curiosidad la invadió tanto, que no pudo resistir seguirle.

Y entonces, le pareció un sueño. O el sueño de un sueño, como alguien lo dijo en un cuento una reina.

–¿Qué hace señora? – pregunto un poco a la defensiva.

– Estoy hilando – dijo la anciana, y movió su cabeza.

En ese momento aquel aparato le llamó muchísimo la atención.

–¿Qué es esa cosa que da vueltas sonando tan lindo? – dijo Briar acercándose al aparato como hipnotizada.

Tomo el huso de la rueca y su dedo se pinchó con el mismo.

–de repente, como que tengo mucho sueño – susurro antes de caer desmayada.

La anciana cambio de forma mostrando a una mujer joven de cabello color media noche riendo malvadamente. Su nombre era Faybelle Thorn.

–_8–_

_Blanchard White se dirigía con energía a la oficina del director Grimm de Ever After High. La madre de Mary White había escuchado los rumores de que su hija podría estar siendo molestada y propensa a cambiar de opinión acerca de su destino y eso, no lo iba a permitir. _

–_Grimm – dijo con tono macabro al entrar a la oficina del director – debo hablar contigo._

–_le dije a Mary que debía de tomar ese incidente de buena forma – se trató de explicarse Milton sintiéndose amenazado._

–_no sé de qué incidente hablas – contesto amenazante Blanchard – solo quiero que me asegures que Mary tendrá su final feliz._

–_pero… _

– _no queras que mi madre Ebony se sienta decepcionada de ti desde el más haya – ante la mención de su primer amor, el director se puso extremadamente triste – así quería – dijo con sonrisa arrogante. Justo después salió del lugar dando un portazo._

_Giles, su hermano, había presenciado todo sin que la actual Blanca Nieves hubiese notado su presencia. Nunca entendería como de tan buena persona como lo fue Ebony White, podría salir tal persona tan egoísta. Observo a su hermano metido en sus cavilaciones. Se acercó a él con un sigilo que se le hizo extraordinario. Entonces, haciendo muchísimo ruido deposito un pesado libro sobre el escritorio. Con esto, Milton despertó. _

–_si vas a hacer lo que dice – menciono Giles, sabiendo de antemano que en el nombre de Ebony, su hermano haría cualquier cosa – tendrás que traerla, y usarla._

_A Milton no le agradaba la idea, pero si quería hacer lo que se proponía, debía pedir la ayuda del lucero de la mañana. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Selena._

–9–

Grimm entro al castillo oscuro de Selena, ubicado en la tierra del mago de Oz. Resultaba estar muy enojado, se había enterrado de lo sucedido con el caso de Iván/Dexter Wings. Se suponía que Raven debía de ser malvada, no enamorarse.

–Selena – grito apenas entro al lobby del castillo, que estaba tapizado de alfombras negras y telarañas.

Fue recibido por un par de soldados, que en otras circunstancias lo hubiesen atemorizado. Pero por su cuerpo la adrenalina lo recorría a mil y no podía pensar más que en su propósito. Cuando irrumpió en la sala del trono y vio a la mujer de piel verde sentada solemnemente, pareció recordar con quién trataba. La adrenalina lo abandono y al fin se permitió sentir ese tan fuerte miedo recorriéndole las venas.

Selena hubiese estado feliz de verlo. Y su mente lo sabía muy bien. Pero las reacciones de su cuerpo eran otras. Por un momento lo observo sin en verdad verlo. Y supo que nunca lo vería como antes desde que era el lucero de la mañana y junto a ello, un simple cascarrón.

–¿Qué quieres ahora Milton? – pregunto con fastidio.

–quiero saber ¿por qué demonios enviaste a una persona a enamorar a Raven? – cuestiono recuperando el coraje.

–eso no es asunto tuyo – zanjo el tema la bruja malvada del oeste.

–lo es si cambia algún cuento – rectifico el director.

–¿algún cuento? – Se burló Selena – a ti solo te importa el cuento de Blanca Nieves

–me importan todos los cuentos – se excusó Grimm. Ante lo pronunciado, Selena se acercó a él para dejarle muy en claro quién mandaba en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas. Pero entonces le sucedió algo que no le pasaba desde sus días de instituto. Se perdió en sus ojos. Milton pudo ver eso y no pudo evitar preguntar –: ¿qué le paso a tu corazón, Selena?

– Tu desperdiciaste mi corazón Milton – grito colérica La Malvada Bruja del Oeste, mientras su piel parecía recobrar su original color rosa que tuvo hace mucho tiempo por un momento.

– No podía estar con alguien a quien no amara – se excusó, nuevamente, Milton.

– y te sirvió de mucho sacrificar tu vida para estar a su lado – su tono era sarcástico y por ello muy doloroso – no te sirvió de nada. Porque ella prefirió su destino a estar contigo.

– No vuelvas a hablar así de Ebony – le dijo, alejándola por fin de él. Aunque el contacto era cálido, podía llegar a quemar. Y Milton Grimm había aprendido eso por las malas.

– ¿sabes? Ya no importa – interrumpió el discurso la bruja de piel verde –Perdí muchas cosas para llegar a donde estoy – dijo Selena altanera, observando los campos que se extendían fuera de ese gran y lujoso palacio

– ¿entre ellos tu corazón? – pregunto Milton Grimm

– Y ahora está en un lugar al que ninguna magia puede acceder desde que fue destruido – el director Grimm supo muy bien a lo que se refería.

– Camelot – y Selena asintió ante la afirmación. Sonriendo tristemente mientras una inusual lagrima recorría el camino desde su ojo hasta su barbilla.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo: _

_–tienes que aceptar esa cita Snowflake _

– _esto salió peor que un mal peinado en un baile _

– _ese es un pensamiento muy acertado, aunque algo hueco _

– _paz _

– _sí, paz _

– _no lo entiendo ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan frívolo? _

– _ya estás bien pequeña. No llores _

– _Existe algo más fuerte que tu magia _

– _no lo creo _

– _sí, se llama "amor" y una persona la logro empaquetar. Una poción deshará todos tus hechizos. Tenlo por seguro _

– _es momento de pagar el precio _

– _si ama _

– _mi nombre es Hopper Croakington II querida dama, puedo preguntar: ¿cuál es el suyo?_

– _yo soy Darling Charming, gracias por preguntar. _

– _¿creíste sentir algo así de fuerte por alguien como yo? _

– _a decir verdad. No, nunca._

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

no sé si alguien lo haya sentido así, pero creo que este capítulo no me quedo como yo quería. Lo subo con las prisas por que el sueño está tocando tangencialmente mi sentido común. Disfruten.

**Au revoir!**

_**LisaClasbenLynn**_


	5. El Pirata y la Princesa

**Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios aquí vertidos pertenecen a la compañía Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Línea Argumental derivada de la original propuesta por los episodios web de este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie–chan

Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" Y es que Regina Queen y Raven Queen son idénticas. Y es que Mary White y Apple White también son muy parecidas. Esta es una historia del pasado y el presente… una historia del bien y el mal.

Parejas: [Raven, Dexter] [Apple, Daring] [Ashlynn, Hunter] [OC, OC] [OC, OC] [OC, OC]

Dedicado a: mis mejores amigas que espero al fin me hablen.

Palabras: 2, 750 (es un capitulo bien cortito)

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: El pirata y la princesa._**

–1–

La mañana era increíblemente hermosa y cada avecilla que se había posado en la ventana de Apple esperaba que se levantara. Cuando lo hizo aquella cancioncita que los invitaba a acompañarla salió de sus delicados labios color sangre. Y hasta ese instante todo era perfecto. Fue entonces, que un grito se escuchó y su padre, acompañado de seis mucamas y tres damas de compañía entro a su cuarto rápidamente.

– ¿aún no te has vestido? – pregunto enardecido

–padre, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Apple dejando a los parajillos volar libres mientras las damas de compañía se acercaban a su armario, tocador, y colección de zapatos respectivamente.

–tres jovencitas vendrán y necesito que me ayudes a escoger a una esposa – dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta

Apple se quedó sin moverse. Una de las damas de compañía, vestida de un rosa fosforescente que irritaba los ojos de quién la veía directamente, tomo un vestido hasta medio muslo por el frente que caía en diagonal hacia atrás de un color amarillo en la falda y de azul marino en el corsé, que era extremadamente pegado a su cuerpo. La segunda dama, vestido de azul marino completamente, se acercó con un par de zapatos amarillo y naranja, unas zapatillas altas bellísimas que inconscientemente los ojos de Apple centellaron. La ultima dama, esta vestía en color amarillo canario, pero su vestido resultaba más moderno que las demás, se acercó a dos de las mucamas dándole instrucciones.

Lo siguiente que Apple supo es que la cambiaban de ropa rápidamente, la peinaban y la sacaban a trompicones de su cuarto. En el camino al comedor, donde el desayuno fue infinitamente el más incómodo de su vida, solo podía procesar lo que vería a continuación. Las tres mujeres sentadas en el comedor que les acompañaron en ese mañana, fueron cruelmente interrogadas por el rey, al punto de empezar a llorar. Apple simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que la manera despiadada en cómo se comportaba su padre. Aquellas mujeres llegaban llenas de ilusiones, y aunque a Apple no le agradarán, no veía sentido en destrozarlas de esa terrible manera.

En su ira, se paró, dio las gracias rápidamente a las llorosas pretendientes y salió corriendo del lugar hacia las caballerizas, entre gritos y lágrimas, monto a Morwen y salió del lugar.

– no lo entiendo ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan frívolo? – se preguntaba Apple, mientras salía despavorida cabalgando del castillo de su padre.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de su madre? No más de tres meses, eso de seguro. Pero su padre, empedernido en olvidarla, o tal vez ya la había olvidado desde hace mucho, comenzó una desesperada búsqueda por una nueva esposa. El pensamiento le ponía la piel de gallina y extrañamente también le daba algo de pasividad a su alma. Le dolía, como nadie tenía idea, que su padre buscase ahora mismo a otra mujer con la cual casarse.

No podría contar el tiempo que tardó en llegar a un páramo donde descansar. Sus ojos eran en realidad dos vidrios llorosos. Pero justo en ese momento, antes de bajarse del caballo y caminar lentamente a llorar en silencio. Un ruido, producido por una explosión increíblemente extrema, altero a la pobre Morwen quien salió corriendo disparada.

Mientras tanto, Raven estaba afuera del palacio, acompañada de su prometido quién aun sentía remordimiento por la visita de la bruja malvada del oeste. Raven debía practicar algunos hechizos, pero ninguno salía bien y entonces rememoraba las palabras de su madre "deja que el sentimiento te llene. Que le odio y el rencor te impregnen y entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras". ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? No sentía ninguna de esas cosas. Se rindió.

Fue entonces cuando paso una yegua negra a su lado, montada por una jovencita que gritaba como loca. El viento que la carrera alzo aventó a Raven unos metros hacia atrás, y su prometido corrió a verle

– ¿estás bien? – le pregunto ayudándole a levantarse. La chica solo asintió – ¿qué está haciendo esa niña?

–no lo sé – contesto Raven

–Está loca, la yegua está muy cansada – Iván/Dexter, o como quieran llamarle, comento. Conocía a los equinos lo suficiente como para saber que el animal no solo estaba asustado sino también muy cansado– en cualquier momento…

–Se cae – completo Raven al ver que precisamente esa acción sucedía.

–Sube al caballo – ordeno su novio mientras él hacía lo mismo. Raven cabalgo rápidamente hacia la chica que rodaba. Al estar cerca, bajo con gran diestra de un salto del caballo.

–Te tengo – le dijo, abrazándola y quitándole un poco de pasto de su cabello y bello rostro.

– Tranquila – susurro Iván/Dexter al caballo, acercándose a ella y utilizando ese sexto sentido que tenía para con tan bellas creaturas – no, no espera – grito.

En ese momento, Dexter/Iván sintió como su caballo se hacía para atrás, y él apoyado por la fuerza de gravedad caía de él. Un sonido horrible recorrió el aire y su cuerpo se llenó de un dolor indescriptible. Su estómago se comprimió y sintió como si le arrancaran un pedazo de su alma en ese instante. Se quedó tendido en el piso, sin moverse porque entonces un alarido de dolor saldría disparado de sus labios.

–Creo que algo se me rompió – trató de bromear aún tirado en el suelo.

– Ya estás bien pequeña – susurro Raven meciendo a la jovencita, que de hecho era de su misma estatura pero estaba hecha un ovillo en su regazo – No llores

–Tengo miedo – dijo la chica en un susurro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía protegida.

–Vas a estar bien – le aseguro Raven apartándola un poco de ella – No te preocupes.

–Dex – grito, al ver a la chica más calmada pero aun así llorosa – ven ayúdame.

Silencio

– ¿Dex? – dijo, aun abrazando a Apple se levantó y camino hasta el lugar donde Dexter/Iván estaba tirado – ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te puedes levantar? – pregunto llena de desesperación

–Si – dijo con cara de dolor bien disimulada.

–vamos a ir a mi casa – dijo, aun no confiada del todo la chica de ropa negra – pequeña, cálmate

–No soy tan pequeña – pensó Apple, pero aun así dejándose abrazar por los protectores brazos que la tenían acurrucada – Creo que tengo la misma edad que tu

Sin embargo, todo en lo que Raven podía pensar era en Dexter que tirado en el pasto aún no se movía.

–2–

_Mary se escondió detrás de un muro, completamente inmersa en su misión. Atrás de ella apareció su mayor rival. Regina. _

– _Puedo preguntar qué haces – Mary salto al oír su voz. _

–_Acaso no es obvio – pregunto fastidiada Mary _

– _Tratando de hacer que Derek y Snow vayan en una cita juntos – comento Regina _

– _Como sabes – inquirió Mary _

– _Derek me conto – dijo simplemente. Ambas voltearon solo para ver como Snow decía que no a la propuesta – y parece que necesitas mi ayuda _

– _no es así _

– _claro que sí _

– _Mira vas a ver – y con esa frase se alejó del escondite de Mary hacia una muy enojada Snowflake._

–_tienes que aceptar esa cita Snowflake – le dijo apenas llego _

– _Dios mío mujer. Me asustaste – contesto ignorando lo anterior Snowflake _

– _Acepta la cita – el tono de Regina no admitía replicas y Snowflake que sabía eso muy bien simplemente dijo _

– _Bien – y salió corriendo detrás de Derek para aceptar la dichosa cita._

_Mary frunció el ceño, era imposible que sus consejos no sirvieran. Se supone que a todas las chicas les gustaba lo mismo… ¿cierto? Vale. Regina tenía un punto a favor, pero seguro que no podía ayudarle a planear la cita perfecta._

_Es realidad, ninguna de las dos pudo. Cada punto en la lista de cosas para la cita perfecta salía terriblemente mal. Al final ambas quedaron en una cosa en común. _

– _Esto salió peor que un mal peinado en un baile – comento Mary después de que la comida para el picnic que organizaron fuera robada por un grupo de conejos._

– _ese es un pensamiento muy acertado, aunque algo hueco – dijo al final Regina tras descubrir que Snowflake y Derek estaban a punto de llegar al bosque._

_Estaban en grandes aprietos._

–_3–_

El bosque era particularmente hermoso esa tarde. El amor parecía volar en el aire como un llamado a la felicidad. Dos petirrojos se observaban embelesados, como empezando su relación en ese instante. Un par de ardillas corrían juntas por las ramas de los árboles, en una danza armoniosa. En medio de tan hermosa escena, donde cada animal parecía haber encontrado a su media naranja, Cupido suspiraba. Había entregado el urgente mensaje hacia algún tiempo, y ahora se permitía descansar. Su corazón le había dicho en ese momento, cuando se vio fuera de la escuela y rodeada de gente que no recordaba nada, que no le advirtiera a Raven. Le dijo que así podría quedarse con Dexter para ella. Su lema siempre había sido escucha a tu corazón, pero algo le dijo que esa acción egoísta le traería felicidad, pero a su vez un gran vacío en el alma. Así que hizo su advertencia.

Divagando como estaba recostada en el frio pasto mojado con el roció, no vio la estela de humo que insípidamente apareció justo detrás de ella. La mujer que apareció dentro de ella se veía increíblemente enojada. Su piel verde era increíblemente lo único que le quedaba bien en ese instante. Sus ropas se veían desaliñadas y llenas de lodo. No parecía la soberana que en realidad era.

–vaya pero que grande sorpresa – comento sarcástica la mujer

– ¿Selena? – Se sobresaltó Cupido, pero no se movió de su lugar – ¿Cómo me encontraste?

–no debiste de entrometerte en mis planes – advirtió con voz gélida

–yo no me entrometí en nada, simplemente dije la verdad – dijo algo vacilante la chica de cabello rosa levantándose del pasto

–lo lamentaras – amenazo Selena

De la mano verde y delicada de Selena, emergió un rayo que prometía un final doloroso. Y sin embargo, el rayo se desvaneció ante sus ojos al estar a un centímetro de Cupido quien sonrió triunfante.

–Soy inmune a tu magia – apremio Cupido sintiéndose inesperadamente valiente

–Eso es imposible – susurro la bruja malvada del oeste – solo un beso mío puede volver inmune a las personas de esta tierra

–Excepto porque yo no soy de esta tierra – esa última afirmación llamo de sobre manera la atención de Selena quien la observo asustada – mi magia y yo mismo está ligada al mismísimo olimpo y a mi padre eros.

–Entonces solo debo encontrar la manera de quitar esa conexión – recobro el aplomo la mujer de piel verde, mientras que Cupido perdía el color de sus mejillas

–escúchame bien Selena. Pues esta es la última advertencia que hare – exclamo Cupido – Existe algo más fuerte que tu magia

– No lo creo – contesto confianzuda Selena

– Sí, se llama "amor" y una persona la logro empaquetar – contesto Cupido antes de dar media vuelta y hablar de nuevo – Una poción deshará todos tus hechizos. Tenlo por seguro

Selena castañeo los dientes encabronada. Pero después sonrió. Solo debía de matar a esa persona y ya. Si el amor verdadero no llegaba a existir, entonces nadie la podría vencer.

–4–

– _Ok – dijo Mary al ver la figura de color hielo de una mujer y la figura del color del cuero de un hombre. _

_Demonios. Las cosas iban increíblemente mal. Debían de hacer algo rápido. Sin pensarlo mucho, Mary empujo a Regina contra un arbusto. _

–_Escucha – susurro apenas hablando la heredera de Blanca Nieves – te propongo una tregua_

–_Como que una tregua – pregunto Regina_

–_veras, nuestra enemistad, nuestra negatividad fue lo que afecto todo_

– _¿tú crees? – cuestiono la futura Reina Malvada_

–_A ver, alimaña de tres patas – la cara de Regina ante el insulto era poesía pura, y Mary se dio cuenta que no era la mejor manera de iniciar con una tregua – perdón – se disculpó – ¿de qué otra manera podríamos terminar ambas cubiertas de lodo como ahora? – Ella afirmo pensativa – entonces ¿paz? _

– _Sí, paz – le ofreció la mano haciendo que ambas sonrieron._

_Podía ser que en verdad se hicieran amigas._

–_5–_

El bosque podía llegar a verse intensamente tenebroso si no se tiene el debido cuidado. Pero claro, cuando corres por el bosque escapando de una familia de osos a cuya casa habías irrumpido, comida su desayuno, roto sus muebles y terminado durmiendo en una de las camas – que por cierto eran increíblemente suaves y mullidas – para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se resbalo, un tronco estaba por encima de lo que ella logro ver. El vestido azul marino y amarillo se vio de repente salpicado de un terrible color a musgo y lodo. Era su mejor vestido, por alguna razón de repente se levantó con ganas de vestir sus mejores galas, como si fuera un momento importante en su vida. Y entonces, al alzar la cabeza una extraña especie de humo verde apareció.

– Es momento de pagar el precio – dijo aquel humo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, como si le hubiesen quitado la vida, o las ganas de vivir.

– Si ama – contesto, pero esta vez su voz era mecánica.

–6–

_Derek y Snowflake venían caminando sin saber nada sobre lo que sucedía con su mejor amiga y su enemiga. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban juntos sin pelearse. Era extraño. La verdad es que el bosque era muy caliente, pero para alguien a quien el frio siempre le acompaña era algo incómodo. Sin embargo para el pirata, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la joven de hielo, aquello era como un sueño._

–_te importa si vamos a un lugar un poco más frio – comento Snowflake_

–_A donde usted desee, bella dama – Snowflake no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_El paseo que dieron a continuación fue espectacular, sencillamente lo fue. La cima de la montaña de hielo con su vista esplendorosa y las atenciones de parte del pirata lograron su cometido. Al bajar de la montaña, y encontrarse de nueva cuenta en el bosque encantado, Snowflake sentía que ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos._

_Se acercó al pirata y dulcemente acerco sus labios a los de él._

– _¿creíste sentir algo así de fuerte por alguien como yo? – cuestiono aquel hombre tras terminado el contacto._

– _a decir verdad. – Susurro Snowflake con un tono cálido – no, nunca._

_Y así se quedaron, con sus frentes unidas a punto de salir del bosque._

–_7–_

El pantano siempre era igual. Nunca había nada interesante, pero a Hopper no le importaba mucho. Su corazón le decía que lo único que debía hacer era esperar. Pero en algún lugar de su pecho, una mancha negra se extendía, producto de que su amor verdadero no llegaría nunca a él. Pero eso él no lo sabía en realidad, así que se levantó esa mañana muy feliz.

De repente el lago, donde desde que una bruja lo había hechizado había estado, perdió su tranquilidad. Una pelota del color del sol, paso justo a su lado casi tirándolo. Pero inmediatamente después una dulce dama apareció una bella chica de cabello largo y dorado, tez blanca, ojos grandes y expresivos. Era una doncella digna de admirarse. Aunque para ella, Hopper no era un sapo digno de admirarse, más bien era bastante horroroso.

– Por favor – suplico la chica – no te me acerques sapito

–Si así lo desea la bella dama – dijo algo triste por la reacción de la chica

–espera ¿puedes hablar? – dijo ella.

–Claro que sí, soy un príncipe hechizado – explico paciente Hopper pero muy emocionado – mi nombre es Hopper Croakington II querida dama, puedo preguntar: ¿cuál es el suyo?

– Yo soy Darling Charming, gracias por preguntar – el miedo y repulsión que aquella chica tenia se había evaporado.

– ¿Darling? Es un hermoso nombre – elogio Hopper – entonces ¿tú eres la princesa del reino del norte?

– Si – respondió Darling

– Eso es perfecto – anuncio el príncipe sapo

– ¿qué? – expreso desconcertada la princesa

– solo el beso de una princesa puede convertirme en humano de nuevo

– ¿de verdad?

– así es, entonces, dulce princesa de noble casa, podría hacerme el favor de darme un beso y sacarme de este maleficio – Darling pareció pensarlo un momento – prometo que después de eso, me casare con usted

Darling se agacho a besarle, incluso si él no hubiese dicho lo último le hubiera besado. Pero cuando sus labios tocaron los del sapo, en vez de dos personas, había dos sapos. Oh! Oh!

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo: _

– _te juro sobre mi propia sangre, que siempre te voy a amar _

– _trataré de salvarlo, pero no es probable que sobreviva la noche _

– _¿qué sucede si no firmamos el libro? _

– _por favor, se lo suplico ¿cásese conmigo? _

– _lo siento, creo que debemos de dejar de vernos _

– _vámonos, tenemos que huir ahora o nunca estaremos juntos _

– _algo muy horrible va a sucederte _

– _¿qué? _

– _no puedes decidir por mi_

– _si tomas la decisión equivocada, perderás algo muy valioso _

– _ya es lo último _

– _pronto va a iniciar nuestra nueva vida_

* * *

**Nota de autor: **

Como estoy bien enfermita, decidí ponerme a escribir, así que hoy les traigo algo para que lean.


	6. Negro Cual la Noche

**Una Manzana Tan Negra Como un Cuervo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios aquí vertidos pertenecen a la compañía Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Línea Argumental derivada de la original propuesta por los episodios web de este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie–chan

Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" Y es que Regina Queen y Raven Queen son idénticas. Y es que Mary White y Apple White también son muy parecidas. Esta es una historia del pasado y el presente… una historia del bien y el mal.

Parejas: [Raven, Dexter] [Apple, Daring] [Ashlynn, Hunter] [OC, OC] [OC, OC] [OC, OC]

Dedicado a: mis mejores amigas que espero al fin me hablen.

Palabras: 6, 116 (Capitulo largo)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Negro cual la noche**

-1-

El relinchar de un caballo, junto con su trote interrumpió el silencio casi ensordecedor de la noche. Cualquiera diría que un caballo no podría cargar tanto peso, pero ese caballo había sido, en alguna época, de la reina malvada y de hecho había sido hechizado en su momento. El lomo del caballo pardo llevaba a la hija de la reina malvada y a dos personas más. Al pasar el páramo que estaba antes de llegar al castillo, un hombre salió del castillo. Sus ropas estaban holgadas y su cabello marrón desarreglado, sus ojos apenas eran unas pequeñas rendijas por el sueño pero al ver a la señorita de la casa llegar corriendo no pudo más que despertarse por el susto.

Raven llego con el rostro preocupado y no era para menos. El caballerango había quedado tendido en el pasto durante mucho tiempo, tan solo su voz había logrado escuchar en todo ese tiempo mientras hacía que la joven rubia que había terminado causando todo eso se calmará. Y lo había logrado, a un costo muy alto. Apenas y habían llegado, con los quejidos de dolor de Dexter/Iván atrás de ella.

– Majestad ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el hombre justo cuando el caballo paró en frente de él.

Raven bajo del caballo con diestra, seguida de la rubia que se veía como toda una profesional. Dexter/Iván seguía tendido como costal sobre el caballo. Raven se acercó al hombre y tras abrazarlo maternalmente y derramar unas lágrimas en su hombro, hablo acercándose al caballo y ayudando a bajar a su prometido.

–Se cayó del caballo, creo que le sucedió algo, no se puede mover bien – dijo con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas cayendo traicioneras por sus mejillas.

El hombre se acercó a un casi moribundo joven para cargarlo sobre su hombro.

– ¿quién es la niña? – cuestiono con curiosidad el hombre.

– Dex y yo la encontramos, se iba a lastimar – respondió casi restándole importancia con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia podía entender eso muy bien, parecía que su amor por esa persona era increíblemente grande – Sanders, ¿crees que puedes salvar a Dexter?

– Trataré de salvarlo, pero no es probable que sobreviva la noche – las malas noticias no pudieron más que desanimar a la joven que vestía de negro. Su rostro se puso pálido, mucho más pálido que el de la otra joven de tez clara que estaba a su lado.

–Es mi culpa – susurro la joven rubia, acercándose a Raven quien la acogió entre sus brazos de una extraña manera sobreprotectora, aunque en realidad la pelinegra sentía que alma también necesitaba ser abrazada.

–no, tranquila – dijo Raven, en un susurro apenas audible a la joven, la tomo por los hombros y observo al hombre en frente de ella, quien entregaba el cuerpo adolorido de Dexter/Iván a unos hombres que eran sirvientes del palacio – Sanders es el mejor doctor en todo el reino

– Si me permite – hablo el doctor después de darle instrucciones a los sirvientes de llevar al caballerango a su oficina – Majestad, debo comenzar a trabajar

Raven asintió con un susurro. Camino dentro de castillo llevando a la rubia entre los brazos. Eran las ocho de la noche.

_-2-_

_Entre la oscuridad de las habitaciones, Regina platicaba felizmente con la próxima caperucita roja. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una capa negra. La próxima caperucita venia de incognito, traía en su inseparable canasta un par de las joyas de su familia, joyas que prestaría a Regina para conseguir dinero y lograr su escape. _

_Desde hacía algún tiempo Regina y August habían decidido fugarse de sus destinos. Era la mejor oportunidad de ser felices, según sus propios estándares. Bajo la decisión de que todo marchara bien, habían comenzado a prepararse desde mucho antes. La huida estaba programada para unas semanas antes de terminar el curso, pero seguramente lo atrasarían un poco más o si las circunstancias lo ameritaban lo adelantarían._

_Pero para llevar a cabo todos sus planes debían de obtener dinero. Varios de sus amigos más cercanos lo estaban ayudando, la caperucita en específico. Se había adelantado a hacerlo, alegando que ella tampoco se sentía parte de su destino. Dijo, en sus propias palabras, que su corazón iba para el lado contrario y buscaba algo distinto. Fuese lo que fuese, la chica se veía muy trastornada._

– _Tenemos todo para nuestro viaje – anuncio Regina cuando entro a su cuarto el próximo cazador. _

_August se acercó a la próxima caperucita roja y le saludo muy familiarmente. En algún momento de su formación los habían presentado con mucho más en mente que conocerse. Aunque los planes de matrimonio que sus padres habían ideado no habían funcionado, al menos eran grandes amigos. Lo cual, según el propio director, reforzaba que el cuento saliera a la perfección._

–_Si – contesto August agarrando por la cintura a su novia y acercándole la maleta que llevaba bajo el brazo escondida –. Esto ya es lo último que me faltaba por conseguir_

_La caperucita los observo, el amor flotaba a su alrededor como una gran gaviota y unas bellas y coloridas mariposas. Sin que los enamorados se dieran cuenta, caperucita salió del cuarto, preguntándose si su amor no correspondido pudiese hacerse realidad de la misma forma en como el de August y Regina se hacía realidad. Suspiro y siguió su camino rumbo a la sala común plebeya, donde un apuesto hombre-lobo entrenaba con sus amigos._

_Regina y August se habían quedado sumergidos en su mundo color de rosa._

–_puedo preguntar ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Regina pensativa mientras dejaba que August se sentará detrás de ella y la abrazara por la cintura._

–_le pregunte a Giles acerca del pozo de los deseos – comento August para después depositar un beso suavemente en las mejillas de la futura reina malvada. _

– _¿porque el pozo? – cuestiono intrigada Regina._

– _según el libro, los pozos de los deseos están en todos lados – comento el joven. Para elegir a donde huir, habían consultado un libro sobre los diferentes mundos que existen, aunque era un poco rara la lógica del viaje a los otros mundos, les había resultado intensamente interesante –. Giles dice que un pozo puede llevarnos a otro mundo._

– _espera ¿no será el País de las Maravillas? – dijo con un extraño tono de reproche. _

_El libro había mencionado algo tan extraño como interesante, aunque el país de las maravillas era parte del mismo mundo que los demás cuento, en realidad solo había dos formas de llegar a él, un portal o la madriguera del conejo. Siempre se corría la posibilidad de que el portal que se tomará llegará al país de las maravillas._

–_no, claro que no – contesto abrazándola y acurrucándola entre sus brazos, mientras esta se recargaba en su pecho feliz – pronto va a iniciar nuestra nueva vida_

-3-

La mañana había llegado en silencio, aunque este había sido terriblemente interrumpido por el ulular de un búho que al sentir a su dueña en el castillo de la reina malvada al borde del acantilado olvido que nunca debía acercarse a ese lugar y simplemente se posó en la ventana de invitados donde Apple dormía plácidamente.

Tras ser rescatada por Raven y su prometido, la princesa del reino se sintió increíblemente bien. A pesar de que había una persona convaleciente en el otro lado del castillo, Apple durmió de maravilla. No se había planteado que su padre estaría preocupado al no poder encontrarla por ningún lado, y tampoco se imaginó que mandaría una gran escolta a buscarla y que dicha escolta la vería entrar en el castillo. O que al enterarse su padre de su paradero, montaría en cólera y cabalgaría hasta el castillo de la reina.

No, en ningún momento se puso a pensar en ello.

En ese mismo momento en que ella se despertaba y abría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz, Raven despertaba en su recamara. Sus aposentos estaban cubiertos de pesadumbre y desconsuelo. Su maquillaje estaba completamente corrido dejando solamente ver un hilo de color negro por las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Se había dormido entre llantos por el bienestar de su prometido. La oscuridad llenaba la recamara como si de una cueva se tratará. Realmente su corazón era un manojo de nervios y tristezas sin por mayor.

Las dos jóvenes eran las ultimas en levantarse, la reina malvada y el rey bueno llevaban despiertos mucho rato, paseando. Regina se había levantado con un buen presentimiento, y había levantado a su esposo en el acto. El rey no había puesto mucha resistencia a compartir un tiempo con su amada mujer. Las risas de ambas personas era lo que se podía llamar revitalizadora. Además, los sirvientes se mostraron complacidos con el buen ambiente que circulaba por todo el castillo.

Hasta que de repente todo eso se acabó.

– espere señor, no puede pasar – esa era el ama de llaves acompañada de dos guardias que gritaba eufórica al hombre en armadura dorada que cruzaba la puerta de la sala del trono a la que apenas hace unos segundos habían llegado los reyes.

El hombre en armadura dorada llego hasta el trono, aunque no subió las escaleras que mostraban la superioridad, se veía bastante imponente. Se quitó el casco, dejando ver a un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, bastante atractivo, de cabello rubio, lacio, un tanto largo, de facciones delicadas pero con la mirada furiosa de un perro loco.

– Ya le dije que vengo a ver a mi suegro – dijo el hombre al quitarse el casco.

–Pero él no le puede atender ahora, esta con su esposa – se acercó el ama de llaves, y hablo esta vez mas calmadamente que antes. Tratando de guardar la compostura.

–Déjalo ya Romina – dijo el Rey Bueno, de esa manera despachando al ama de llaves quien rápidamente hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta, torció la mano haciendo una seña a los guardias y salió del lugar con gran dignidad.

La sala del trono se había quedado en silencio. El hombre de la armadura dorada volteo a ver al rey bueno y a la reina malvada, con su rostro bastaba para saber que se encontraba terriblemente molesto. Regina estaba muy divertida con la expresión del extraño visitante.

–Se puede saber qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí Damián – pregunto el rey bueno al inesperado huésped.

La familiaridad con la que ambas personas se trataban solo podía significar una cosa. Regina se permitió observar con cautela al hombre en frente de ellos. Y esta vez rio de buena gana al ver al príncipe que salvo a Mary White de su manzana envenenada. Ya no se veía tan encantador como antes, ni tan valiente como hacía muchos años.

–vengo a ver ¿Dónde ha escondido a mi hija? – Grito con fuerza desmedida el hombre – ¿Dónde está Apple?

Regina logro entender lo que sucedía. Su hija había salvado a la hija del rey. Al fin entendía como funcionaba el destino de su hija.

–En lugar de venir a gritar a casa ajena – interrumpió la conversación la reina. Regina tenía esa maravillosa postura de soberana todo el tiempo, había nacido con ella – deberías de agradecer que tu hija no esté muerta

– ¡Regina! – Hablo con un tono de desprecio el rey Damián – No sabía que era noche de las alimañas – susurro con enojo

– Tus groserías no me alteran – sonrió la reina, adoraba cuando el rey hablaba por el espejofono con su nuero, ver esa discusión en persona era realmente gratificante.

–Deja de salirte por la tangente y devuélveme a mi hija – grito regresando al tema.

Tanto el rey bueno como la reina malvada pusieron cara de fastidio. Volvió al tema que comenzaba a cansarlos.

En el gran comedor, cada una en un extremo distinto de la mesa, Apple y Raven tomaban un abundante desayuno. Raven se sentía muy poco entusiasmada. Sus ojos aun ardían por las lágrimas derramadas y su cuerpo se sentía como si dos carrozas lo hubiesen arrollado al mismo tiempo. No se había arreglado para ninguna ocasión especial y su cabello era un nido de pájaros en sí. Se había vestido con apenas un vestido negro con encaje del mismo color que reflejaba sus sentimientos.

Apple no lograba entender a su heroína. Cuando ella se sentía deprimida, no podía dejar de arreglarse para sentirse mejor, ella en cambio dejaba que esa emoción la invadiera por completo. Apple, por su parte se sentía muy feliz. Sus ojos estaban rebosantes de alegría y dicha. Usualmente no la dejaban acercarse al castillo de su abuelo, pues era donde vivía la reina malvada y su hija. Pero su hija al menos no resultaba tan mala como la madre, e incluso le parecía que era muy buena y dulce.

Siguieron comiendo con bastante calma, hasta que un grito ensordecedor las hizo observar otra cosa en otro lado. Apple lograba reconocer esa voz sin ningún esfuerzo. Era su padre. Ambas jóvenes corrieron escaleras adentro del castillo, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento en sus cabezas y corazones.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, papa? – hablo Apple apenas hubo llegado a la sala del trono.

Vestía un ligero traje de color blanco y rojo. Aunque la falda técnicamente le llegaba solo hasta la rodilla, una pequeña exageración de tela caía por su espalda hasta las pantorrillas. El corsé estaba muy apretado y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una delgada tela que formaba un fino abrigo que llegaba hasta la cintura. Detrás de Apple apareció Raven.

–Apple, al fin te encuentro –. Susurro el rey Damián después de correr a abrazar a su hija. Al fin la tenía entre sus brazos, y se sentía muy feliz –. Me tenías muy preocupado

–Papa, no te preocupes estoy muy bien – le contesto Apple abrazando a su papa. Se sentía muy bien en los brazos de su padre, por primera vez en meses.

–como dije: debería agradecer – comento Regina bajándose del escenario en donde estaban ubicados los tronos del rey y la reina. Se sentía muy feliz por la manera en como las cosas estaban resultando –. Mi querida hija salvo a la tuya

– ¿es eso cierto? – se dirigió esta vez Damián a su retoño.

– Si papa – respondió Apple, volteo en ese momento a ver a su heroína que ajena a la conversación, su mente estaba en la torre este al lado de su prometido – ella me salvo

Es ese momento, cualquier prejuicio se desinstalo de la cabeza del rey Damián. Ella era, esa jovencita era la indicada.

– Le estoy muy agradecido damisela – se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano con un tanto de cautela, no por nada era la hija de la mujer que había tratado de envenenar a su amada y primera esposa.

– No hay problema – contesto Raven aun un poco contrariada por los eventos que se suscitaban.

– Creo que debo recompensarle con algo – se sentía bastante nervioso. Sabía que era lo correcto, porque ese era el destino. Aunque al mismo tiempo también sentía que se fallaba a sí mismo. Aunque, tal vez podía ser que tuviera la misma suerte de su suegro y se enamorara de aquella mujer, o la misma suerte de sus antepasados, que murieron antes de poder hacer algo más con aquella nueva esposa.

– Yo no creo necesitar nada – dijo tímidamente la chica vestida al estilo gótico.

– Entonces – el rey se arrodillo a la altura de Raven y tomando su mano hablo – por favor, se lo suplico ¿cásese conmigo?

El silencio recorrió la sala como si de un aire frio se tratará. En sus cabezas, aquellas palabras resonaban como un cuervo anunciando la muerte.

_-4-_

_Los jardines de Ever After High estaban muy bien cuidados gracias a los jardineros. Mary adoraba ese lugar, en especial porque le recordaban los que había en el castillo de sus padres. A Momotaro también le gustaban, pero la verdad que lo que a él le encantaba eran los ojos repletos de felicidad de su novia._

–_Nunca me has contado tu cuento – dijo de repente la próxima Blanca Nieves._

– _En realidad no es tan lindo – a Momotaro ese tema siempre lo ponía muy nervioso y enojado, pero trato de disimular esos sentimientos en presencia de aquella mujer._

– _Vamos, tu sabes mi cuento – le animo la chica dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro con su puño. Fue un ligero toque que arranco una sonrisa de sus labios._

– _por favor, tu cuento es el más famoso o al menos es uno de los más famosos – se excusó el chico, buscando que su pareja olvidará el tema, pero debería conocerla lo suficiente para saber que nunca sucedería eso, no al menos en un futuro cercano_

– _Si se supone que vamos a ir en contra del cuento, al menos debemos de saber en contra que vamos – esa era una buena razón. Sintiéndose resignado, Momotaro comenzó a hablar. _

– _Está bien, te lo voy a contar – dijo sin mucho afán de hablar, ambos se sentaron en una banca del jardín y Mary comenzó a escuchar atenta –. Resulta que desde el Japón feudal se tiene una creencia, del dedo meñique de todas las personas pende un hilo que viaja directo hasta la persona a la que uno está destinado. _

–_Es una linda historia – dijo Mary cuando Momotaro hizo una larga pausa en su relato_

–_Así es – afirmo el, viendo al horizonte sin mucho ánimo, como si de repente le hubiesen quitado la vida de los ojos._

– _¿pero no queda ahí, o si? – Mary lo dedujo por su rostro._

– _No – respondió simplemente_

– _entonces ¿Qué sigue? _

– _un emperador, recibió un día la visita de una adivina que le ofreció llevarlo hasta la persona que estaba destinado a él y este acepto. Cuando llegaron con esa persona, el hilo terminada en una persona con un bebé en una de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Enojado, el emperador tiro a la mujer y a la bebe haciendo que la bebe obtuviera una horrible cicatriz en la frente. _

–_Es por eso que dices ser un villano – el afirmó con la cabeza _

– _muchos años después, el emperador debía de casarse con la hija de un militar y el día en que la conocía descubrió que esta tenía una horrible cicatriz en la frente. Era la misma niña. _

–_Escúchame Momotaro – se volteó a verle bruscamente – vamos a vencer ese hilo, vamos a vencer al destino y a estar juntos _

– _Lo sé – hablo, tomando las manos de la próxima Blanca Nieves entre las suyas – porque te juro sobre mi propia sangre, que siempre te voy a amar _

-5-

El silencio había comenzado a ser molesto. Todos esperaban la respuesta, e incluso los sirvientes comenzaban a correr el rumor por todo el palacio. Habían pasado unos dos minutos, aunque se habían sentido como un par de horas cuando Raven retiro con suavidad, casi sin tocar la piel de rey Damián, su mano de entre las suyas.

–Pero por supuesto que acepta – respondió por ella su madre, acercándose a Raven y sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros la saco de su shock – ¿o no mi vida?

–No – grito el Rey Bueno antes de que Raven tuviese la oportunidad de abrir la boca – Damián ya se llevó a una de mis hijas, no permitiré que se lleve a otra

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con el rey – se entrometió Apple, su padre se pasaba con esa última ¡por Dios! No podía estar tan desesperado por encontrar una segunda esposa – ella tiene mi misma edad

–Por Dios Rogelio – hablo con determinación Regina haciendo callar a todos en el salón. Se acercó al Rey Bueno a quién por primera vez llamaba por su nombre de pila – Yo tenía la misma edad de Raven cuando me case contigo

–Pero – Regina tenía un buen punto a su favor, Rogelio no supo que decir contra eso.

–además es la mejor oportunidad para Raven – dijo en un tono más bajo esperando que solo el rey bueno la escuchará

– ¿cómo va a ser una buena oportunidad? – pregunto en el mismo tono de susurro el rey.

Regina adoraba a ese hombre, era su mejor amigo. Pero su bondad a veces la enojaba de maneras que no quería mencionar. Sonrió con malicia, como hacia tantos años que no sonreía.

–seamos realistas Rogelio – comenzó a hablar la reina malvada, esta vez con una sonrisa cínica adornando sus lindos labios morados por el maquillaje – Raven tiene todo el potencial de ser una reina – el rey bueno no podía negar eso, aunque no lo recordará del todo bien, sabía que su hija había sido una inquebrantable líder en la escuela – además tiene sangre real al ser hija tuya.

– Pero – trato de imaginarse alguna excusa, pero su mente no encontró ninguna por ningún lado.

– Nosotros no le podemos dar eso que ella necesita – asevero de nuevo Regina.

– y ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – susurro el rey interesado.

–vencer a ya sabes quién – no hubo falta más para que el rey bueno entendiera. Aquel mal que perseguía a Regina también perseguía a Raven y eso significaba que si ella tenía la oportunidad de vencerlo, debía de tomarla a toda costa.

Mientras el rey bueno y la reina malvada conversaban. Apple trataba de disuadir a su padre y Raven había entrado nuevamente en shock. En una torre al otro lado del castillo, en una habitación escondida para muchos, pero no para Raven, se encontraba su prometido luchando por su vida. Y ella, ahí, escuchando a un completo desconocido pedirle matrimonio. Aunque una parte de ella le decía que debía aceptar aquella propuesta porque era lo correcto, otra parte se empeñaba en decirle que debía de seguir a su corazón.

Fue entonces que de improvisto se enojó. Todo el mundo le decía que debía y no debía hacer. Ya estaba harta. Sus vagos recuerdos de la escuela le decían que había demostrado su espíritu rebelde de alguna manera. Y ahora ese espíritu regresaba.

– Yo… yo… me tengo que ir – contesto aun un poco titubeante. Y en ese preciso momento salió corriendo en dirección a la torre del norte. Aunque sonará muy egoísta, quería ser feliz. Y lo lograría.

–Espera Raven – grito su madre al verla salir corriendo.

Regina no iba a permitir que su hija arruinara su vida por un capricho egoísta. No solo Raven necesitaba aquello. Apple lo necesitaba. El rey lo necesitaba. Rogelio lo necesitaba. Y por sobre todas las cosas, Regina lo necesitaba. Aquello que perseguía a todas las herederas Queen, Regina lo había causado. Y solo una mujer que sangre Queen lo podía romper. Un sacrificio por un bien mayor era lo que hacía una reina. Y en su corazón, Regina sabía perfectamente que Raven era una reina en toda la extensión de la palabra.

– se puede saber ¿por qué huyes? – demando al encontrarla corriendo por un pasillo

– no me voy a casar con el rey Damián – aseguro Raven. Su mirada era una llama flameante tan fuerte como el sol.

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunto un poco atemorizada por su mirada la reina malvada.

– Porque no, no puedes decidir por mí – contesto Raven su cuerpo se veía más alto que nunca, como si supiera perfectamente que su madre no tenía ningún poder sobre ella.

– recuerdas la vez en que te hable del poder – intento otra técnica Regina.

– Si – dijo simplemente la chica de vestido negro con encaje.

– Esta es tu oportunidad de obtener ese poder – aseguro la reina malvada, tomo a su hija por los hombros y la observo a los ojos – solo el poder te dará felicidad

– No lo haré, y no puedes obligarme – con un rápido movimiento Raven se zafo del agarre de su madre. Sus ojos era llamas vivas y su cuerpo era una armadura en sí. Su postura era perfecta y su rostro determinado. Por un momento, durante un insignificante momento, Regina se vio a sí misma en Raven y no pudo sino sentirse orgullosa.

Raven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ya no corría, pero su caminar era casi glorioso, como si en verdad estuviera dirigiendo a un ejército de un sinfín de hombres.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la reina malvada, aun un poco en shock al ver a su hija así.

– A un lugar donde no puedas encontrarme – contesto Raven antes de voltear la esquina y desaparecer del pasillo.

– Te encontraré a donde sea que vayas – grito la reina malvada. Ella siempre tenía la última palabra. Su boca se torció en una mueca enojada y sus ojos se volvieron fuego, era la misma mirada de Raven, tanto que casi se veían idénticas – porque tú te vas a casar con Damián – susurro.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, una figura de piel verde observaba todo divertida. Ver sufrir a la familia Queen era siempre su mayor deleite.

_-6-_

_Que los llamaran a todos, a toda la escuela al haditorio era muy extraño. Casi nunca se hacía, por lo que todos sabían, el haditorio solo se usaba en eventos muy importantes. Como la graduación. Pero ahí estaban todos, en ese lugar. Esperaban a los hermanos Grimm que les dieran un anuncio importante._

_En ese momento aparecieron. Milton se sentó en la silla a la derecha. Giles en la de la izquierda._

–_Tenemos un gran anuncio que darles – empezó a hablar Milton –. Hemos decidido implementar una nueva regla, durante el segundo año de sus estudios los estudiantes deberán de firmar el Gran Libro de los Cuentos _

– _disculpe pero ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la próxima caperucita roja intrigada _

–_Nunca había oído hablar del Gran Libro de los Cuentos – aseguro el próximo príncipe sapo._

– _el Gran Libro de los Cuentos contiene el destino de todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas – explico Giles, pero en su voz se oía un pequeño dije de tristeza._

– _y ¿de qué sirve firmarlo? – pregunto una bruja de cabello rojo._

– _En el pasado, los primeros personajes se encargaron de firmarlo por ustedes – comento Giles como si quisiera disuadir con esas líneas la decisión de su hermano _

– _Pero en vista de que algunos de ustedes dudan de sus destinos hemos decidido empezar de nuevo con la antigua regla – anuncio Milton, demostrando que no cambiaría de parecer._

– _¿qué sucede si no firmamos el libro? – cuestiono el August, al otro lado de la sala_

–_es simple, su cuento desaparece – asevero Milton._

_El haditorio se volvió un mar de susurros. A través de la multitud, Mary y Momotaro parecían observarse. August apretó los puños y Regina casi se hecha a llorar. _

–_Esto está mal – susurro Giles así mismo al ver el revuelo – muy mal._

-7-

– ¿Cómo ha estado? – pregunto Raven apenas llego al cuarto secreto del médico real.

–Bastante bien de hecho – comento el hombre a la princesa del castillo. Tomaba una taza de té afuera de su cuarto – Pude detener la hemorragia pero está muy delicado

– ¿puedo hablar con él? – en la voz de Raven se ponían distinguir un par de decibeles llenos de ansiedad

– Claro majestad – ante esto, el medico real le abrió la puerta del cuarto. Raven entro un poco temerosa – Por cierto, felicidades – dijo el médico del reino.

– ¿porque? – pregunto Raven.

– Las noticias corren rápido – contesto con simpleza el médico, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para cerrar la puerta a espaldas de la princesa –. Felicidades por el matrimonio

–Yo diría que corren demasiado rápido – hablo por lo bajo Raven sintiendo aquel peso caer de nuevo encima de ella.

– Por cierto, madame el anillo le queda muy bonito – Raven observo el anillo en su mano. Esa mañana había decidido usar el anillo que Dexter/Iván le dio por su compromiso. Lo habían mantenido escondido durante tanto tiempo que nadie lo había visto.

– Este anillo no me lo dio Damián – aseguro Raven con la cabeza gacha y volteándose a ver la puerta para cerrarla

– entonces, ¿quién se lo dio? – cuestiono con curiosidad el medico del reino.

– Dexter – contesto simplemente Raven y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El medico estaba en shock. Sabía que Raven y Dexter (o Iván, claro que ninguno de ellos sabia de su doble identidad) eran grandes amigos, pero no creyó que esa amistad fuese tan lejos. Observando el cielo, recordó como solían terminar siempre los romances entre realeza y servidumbre. Suspiro con tristeza. Oh! A la reina malvada no le iba a gustar nada eso.

– Hola – saludo Raven a su prometido.

Este estaba acostado en la cama, tenía una venda en todo su torso y una toalla en la cabeza. Raven lo vio muy mal, pero sonrió para demostrar que no se sentía triste por lo que paso.

– Hola cariño – contesto Dexter/Iván apenas volteando la mirada para verla. Sonrió. Pero con remordimiento, algo dentro de sí le decía que aquella caída no había sido del todo un accidente.

– ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Raven con preocupación

– Mejor – aseguro Dexter/Iván.

–Me alegra – Raven se acercó a la cama donde Dexter/Iván estaba tendido. Se sentó en la orilla y tomo su mano – Porque te tengo una propuesta

– ¿cuál? – pregunto intrigado el caballerango

– Fuguémonos – dijo con gran alegría Raven pero en un susurro.

– ¿Qué? – Dexter/Iván no creía las palabras que decía la chica en frente suyo.

– Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible de aquí – la chica de cabello negro y vestido del mismo color hablo con desespero

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque mi mamá me quiere casar con el rey Damián – la verdad es que Raven esperaba una reacción más grande de parte de su prometido. Pero este solo la observo y se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, luego desvió la mirada y hablo como si estuviera leyendo.

– No has pensado que tal vez, esa sea tu mejor opción – esas palabras se las sabía de memoria, las había practicado todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, pues se suponía que cuando ese momento llegará, debía de convencer a Raven de casarse con el rey Damián.

–espera ¿no estarás hablando enserio? – en su mente Raven solo podía pedir que dijera que no

– lo estoy – aunque no lo estaba. Dexter/Iván no tenía las fuerzas para decir esas palabras. Pero lo debía hacer – Yo soy pobre y no te puedo dar ninguno de los lujos a los que estas tan acostumbrada

–Yo no necesito ninguno de esos lujos – eso era todo lo que le preocupaba ¡Vaya tontería! – Con tenerte a ti me basta – aseguro.

–y si eso no resulta suficiente – sus fuerzas de seguir el plan se habían acabado. Esa era su última arma, de otra manera terminaría cediendo a las peticiones de la chica del cuervo.

–Será suficiente – volvió a asegurar – ¿entonces? ¿Qué dices? – y él no se pudo negar a aquella mirada llena de determinación

– Está bien – contesto.

– vámonos, tenemos que huir ahora o nunca estaremos juntos – Raven comenzó a recoger algunas cosas del lugar, cosas que le podrían servir para vendar mejor la herida e irse en ese preciso momento

– Sí, vámonos – aunque aquello iba en contra de lo que Selena le había ordenado, a él ya no le importaba. Solo quería estar al lado de Raven.

_-8-_

_Habían pasado ya tres días desde el anuncio de los hermanos Grimm y la escuela se había vuelto un verdadero caos. Algunos alumnos estaban ansiosos por firmar, a otros les daba igual. Pero había algunos, los más revoltosos que no perdían oportunidad de demostrar su desacuerdo con la nueva regla. En especial August y Regina._

_En ese momento, Momotaro acomodaba algunas de sus cosas que habían sufrido la ira de su compañero de habitación, un mago enojado con el mundo que es esa ocasión se había desquitado con sus cosas de dirección de reinos. Mary toco la puerta del cuarto, su mirada estaba un poco perdida. Cuando logro escuchar a su novio diciéndolo que podía entrar, abrió la puerta con cautela. _

– _No entiendo por qué John se enoja por tener que firmar el libro – comento Momotaro mientras se paraba a darle un beso a su novia aunque este no fue bien recibido por la chica –. ¿Qué sucede Mary? _

– _¿recuerdas el anuncio que dieron los directores? – comentó Mary recogiendo un par de pergaminos del suelo. _

– _como no – resoplo Momotaro – por culpa de ese anuncio tengo que soportar más enojado a John. Ese mago desquiciado me saca de mis casillas – comento con enojo. Después volteo a ver a su novia y aunque la vio decaída no le tomo importancia –casi no pudo creer lo que dijeron _

–_Yo he estado pensando en eso – hablo con cautela Mary. Sus hombros estaban caídos y su mirada casi decía que algo malo iba a suceder._

–_lo sé – trato de controlar sus malos presentimientos y de calmar a su novia – pero nuestros planes siguen en pie ¿o no? – pregunto con curiosidad._

–_Escucha, hasta este momento yo creí que podíamos – comento con lágrimas en los ojos._

–_No, por favor no lo digas – susurro Momotaro tomándole de las manos y viéndola a los ojos._

– _Lo siento – Mary desvió la mirada del chico, se sentía muy triste y no le gustaba sentirse así – creo que debemos de dejar de vernos – listo, lo había dicho. Pero eso no cambiaba lo mucho que se arrepentía de hacerlo. _

–_No hagas eso – pidió Momotaro. Las manos de Mary se habían zafado de las suyas y le dolía en el alma hacer eso – por favor Mary – suplico al verla dirigirse a la salida del cuarto._

– _Adiós Momotaro – se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Ahora, el medio de la habitación, Momotaro sentía su corazón roto y su habitación derrumbada decía lo mismo. Aunque el mundo decía que los hombres no lloran, Momotaro no pudo evitarlo._

-9-

La mañana estaba llegando al reino. Cuando el sol subió y sus rayos pasaron por entre las colinas más lejanas. El castillo de los Charming se levantaba. La noche anterior, una mujer había pedido asilo en el palacio y tanto Dexter como Daring salieron en su defensa, dejando que la mujer se quedará en el palacio. Ahora que era de mañana, la mujer se iría a seguir con su largo viaje.

Dexter y Daring habían decidido despedirla en el gran portal del castillo. La mujer había resultado ser bastante interesante y, aunque Daring no lo aceptara, le había tomado un poco de afecto.

–Como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad – agradeció la mujer. Su atuendo era un gran vestido pomposo junto a una capa que le cubría la cabeza. Hizo una reverencia a los príncipes y sonrió – creo que mi deber es pagarles con algo

– No hay problema – negó Daring con una sonrisa radiante que podría derretir a cualquier chica.

– que dinero no nos falta – completo Dexter con una sonrisa aún más sincera que la de su hermano.

– Yo tampoco tengo dinero para pagar – comento la mujer con una sonrisa cómplice – pero soy una adivina y seguro que puedo leerles el futuro – se acercó al moreno y tomo su mano para examinarla. Dexter no se negó.

–Ve algo – aseguro al ver que ella observaba con interés su mano.

– Sí, así es – dijo, luego lo vio a la cara – ella es una mujer con un paso tormentoso, con temores y tristezas, pero que necesita ser guiada por el camino de la rectitud. Es un ser frágil, pero necesita tu ayuda. Recuerda, ¡el amor nunca es fácil!

¡Sí! Ella, podía ser la chica de sus sueños. La hija de la reina malvada claro que entraría en esa descripción. Aunque no recordará conocerla. Dexter tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de saltar de la emoción.

–Usted joven – señalo esta vez a Daring – deme su mano

La mujer observo su mano durante cuantísimos segundos.

– Por su rostro – dijo Daring al observar que la mujer fruncía los labios – yo diría que lo que vio no es bueno

– Algo muy horrible va a sucederte – explico con simpleza, esperando que el príncipe no preguntará nada más.

– ¿qué? – pero, como era obvio, esa respuesta no le decía nada al príncipe más apuesto de los Charming, por lo que quiso saber más.

– Si tomas la decisión equivocada – a completo – perderás algo muy valioso

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – había dejado es extremo confundido al príncipe.

– Tu alma gemela y tu verdadero amor son dos personas muy distintas – explico. Mostro sus dedos índices demostrando que cada uno de ellos en cada una de sus manos, eran una mujer que vendría a su vida – tan diferentes como el aceite y el agua – aseguro, separando sus dedos demostrando la diferencia

– espere, ¿dos mujeres? – pregunto Daring. La adivina asintió.

– tu corazón se dividirá entre aquellas dos mujeres – siguió explicando – Pero si tomas la decisión equivocada, serás feliz – eso le confundió, si era la decisión equivocada, como podría ser feliz – pero perderás algo que ni el oro de todo el mundo de los cuentos de hadas te lo podrá devolver

Los ojos de Daring se quedaron viendo al horizonte. Su mente estaba en blanco. La mujer se despidió sin saber que había abierto una vieja herida en su corazón. Una herida que palpitaba buscando a su reina. El problema era, que esta nunca llegaría hasta él.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo…_

—_Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de amarte_

—_Esta poción les dará lo que desean — dijo, tomando en sus manos un pequeño recipiente — o, al menos lo que él quiere — susurro al oído de Giles_

—_parece que es hora de volver a casa_

—_es hora de irnos_

—_si me permiten decir él era perfecto para usted_

—_lo sé_

—_Derek ¡No!_

—_Rave, debes entender que es la mejor opción_

—_está bien mamá. Lo entiendo._

— _¿Cómo es tu chico perfecto?_

—_Todo esto es mi culpa. Lo siento_

—_Yo diría que me parezco a mi madre más de lo que el mundo cree_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque ambas tenemos la misma sed de venganza_

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Una disculpa del tamaño de Júpiter por la tardanza. Pero mis vacaciones no se pueden contar como vacaciones y hoy apenas me di un tiempo para hacer esto. Sorry!


End file.
